Comes a Storm
by jediryu
Summary: Raiden is back! Ten years after taking Office he faces what may be a major challenge as God of Thunder and Protecter of the Realm of Earth. Reviews wanted & welcome! Please read "Rider of the Storm" if you're new to my stories. This is a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

_Authors note:_

_The Mortal Kombat game, dragonhead and characters are the exclusive property of Midway Entertainment. I don't own them, I just borrowed them for a little while so please don't sue._

Comes a Storm

By

jediryu©

Chapter 1

Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earth Realm sat in his personal dojo inside his celestial palace meditating and remembering.

Formerly known by the name "Ronin", he had been a mortal man, a simple man, no more, no less. When he had been approached by the previous holder of the Office of God of Thunder and Protector of Earth Realm, he had been at a crossroads of sorts.

His life, though satisfying was still lacking something. An ethereal thing that he had been unable to quantify or explain until the day he had been, for all intents and purposes, attacked in the dojo he considered a second home. In and of itself, an event like this meant little but for the fact that "Ronin" had been alone in the building that day, the door locked, and his would be assailant had been a man wearing geta sandals, hakama pants and a half-tunic across his chest with an exquisite katana sword on his hip who when asked to identify himself simply said, "If you defeat me Ronin, I'll tell you."

The fight had been brief but exhilarating, and he had conceded defeat to the white haired and lightning-eyed man once he realized there would be no defeating him. By showing wisdom and strength, the stranger told him of the Office of Raiden, and all it entailed.

Told him of a tournament, _the_ Tournament. Known only as "Mortal Kombat" and its master, the demon sorcerer Shang Tsung. Told him of his role, if he chose to accept the Office. How he would help select the Earth Realm warriors as needs might dictate. Told him what he would lose, and some of what he would gain.

For 10 years now, had "Ronin" held the Office and tried to hold it in an honorable way. Yes, he had lost much; he had lost what few friends he had in the Earth Realm. Lost what family he had, though none were of his loins. After all, one could hardly slide down a lightning bolt like a fireman's pole and say, "Hey there. Wanna hang out for awhile?"

But in return, he had gained more than enough to offset the feeling of loss. A home, a household staff, a woman whom he could love and who loved him in return, the opportunity to learn more fighting systems and styles than a man could hope to learn in a hundred lifetimes, and last but not least, the immortality to do so. The power and absolute control over electricity that came with the Office was icing on the proverbial cake, and had enabled him to enhance his fighting ability a thousand fold or more. But power, by itself, was no siren song to him, merely a tool to pick up or set down as needed.

His meditation complete, Raiden the man once known only as "Ronin", began his warm ups and kata for the morning. He had to be warmed up and ready to go because the master teacher Bo Rai Cho was due to arrive anytime now and it would be fun to at least get a draw in their match instead of defeat as had been the case so many, many times before.

Now, if the master would remember the only technique that was prohibited while in the dojo everything would be fine. The housekeeper Mariko was a truly formidable woman when angered and the Puking Puddle was more than enough to set her off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The major-domo, Spark, knocked on the door and opened it. Stepping just over the threshold and to his right, he announced clearly, "Lord Raiden, the Master Bo Rai Cho awaits in the foyer for the next training session with you." "Admit him at once Spark and have Jiro prepare some restorative items, tea, and the like." "Right away Lord Raiden."

Within just a few minutes, the Master Bo Rai Cho entered the dojo itself, bowed in greeting to his student and was greeted in return. Bo Rai Cho, kombatant, teacher and hedonist, originally from the realm of Outworld, was as old or older than Edenia's queen, Kitana. He was also the creator of most of the martial arts forms to be found in Earthrealm.

Appearing to be just past middle age with long black hair in a ponytail, moustache and beard combination and wearing an off-white ensemble that looked to be made out of terry cloth and carrying a gourd of alcohol tied to the rope belt around his ample waist just below his large belly. Also carrying his Jo staff, a weapon of similar material and construction as the Japanese Bo staff but shorter by half to be little more than three feet long versus the traditional Bo length of six feet.

Offensive and defensive tactics both used the Jo as something of a combination between sword and staff. Striking and defending like a sword, yet still able to sweep and poke like a staff made the Jo a very formidable weapon in the hands of an expert . . . and Bo Rai Cho was a master ten times over.

"Are you ready to begin, my student?" he asked. "I am ready whenever you are Sifu." "Very well then, let us begin."

The two, master and pupil, squared off to each other in the center of the dojo floor. Bo Rai Cho opened the match with a belly bash, sumo slap, spinning backfist combination. The bash hit Raiden's chest and set him back a step as the slap connected with the god's chin but as the backfist spun around, Raiden teleported behind Bo Rai Cho in a waterfall of electricity and upon materializing behind him, flew through the air "COME AND GET SOME NOW!"

Catching Bo Rai Cho from behind, Raiden flew across the room shoving his opponent into the wall with a solid "thud", and using the recoil, bounced back to the center of the room to land on his feet and back into stance to await the next attack. Bo Rai Cho got back to his feet, "very good," he said. Returning to the room's center, Raiden attacked first this time with a one-two punch to Bo Rai Cho's face, spinning back kick to the abdomen and upon recovering from the kick, threw a lightning bolt at his teacher.

Bo Rai Cho parried the punches but with his hands engaged, left his abdomen open to the kick which did connect as did the lightning bolt which staggered the older man back a step or two at which point he summoned his Jo staff to hand and jabbed his younger opponent in the face followed by a spin strike to the side of Raiden's head.

Rolling with the impact of the staff to the head, Raiden performed a one-hand cartwheel and summoned a Jo staff from his wall of weaponry, to his hand and countered with two diagonal strikes, one to each collarbone. Bo Rai Cho blocked the next strike, an overhand chop to the crown of his head. Both fighters gripped their respective Jo in a two hand grip like a sword and tried to overpower the other in a contest of strength against strength. When neither one was able to assert an advantage they simultaneously stepped away from each other, put their weapons away and entered close range again trading punches and kicks.

This continued unabated with the occasional knock down of one or the other for the next few hours until both fighters were bloody and barely able to stand when Raiden, sensing an opening, teleported again and grabbing onto Bo Rai Cho from behind, spun him so that the two fighters were face-to-face and administered his shocking grab causing Bo Rai Cho to flail and convulse at the raw electricity he was being hit with. Raiden then planted a front thrust kick to Bo Rai Cho's abdomen again and sent him flying back a short distance.

Bo Rai Cho landed on his back and slid another foot before coming to a stop and calling out "Ma-te".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At hearing the previously agreed upon word of "Ma-Te" or "I yield", Raiden recovered to neutral stance and walked over to his teacher. "Are you alright Sifu? How do you feel?" Bo Rai Cho looked up at his student from the floor and said, "Like an old, old man. I congratulate you on what will no doubt be the first of many victories for you against me. You have successfully merged your godly techniques with the mundane and have started defining your own fighting style."

Raiden helped Bo Rai Cho to his feet. "Don't feel badly Master, as you can see from the bruising and bleeding on my face, this fight was far from one sided. I also instructed Jiro to prepare some restoratives. We'll both be back to normal very quickly."

The door to the dojo entered as Raiden finished speaking and Amperica walked in carrying a tray of tea and finger foods. While Amperica's original purpose had been as concubine to the new Raiden. Early in their relationship, she had quickly established herself as Raiden's companion and household equal. That the two had fallen deeply in love with the other was incidental but no less important to them both.

At a gesture, Raiden caused a small table to appear in the center of the room so that Bo Rai Cho and he could sit down while Amperica served the tea. Once the tea was poured, she handed both fighters a hot towel to clean their bloody faces and left the room. Within a handful of minutes, with the consumption of the tea and food, their faces stopped bleeding and the cuts started mending, the bruising lessening.

Bo Rai Cho asked, "How go affairs in the Earthrealm? I've been spending much of my time in Edenia so am lacking in current information." Raiden answered, "Much as they always have. Wars are fought for little or no reason, people are born, they live and they die. Lately though, I've been seeing . . . something like a pattern begin to emerge. I've been cultivating my own network of informants in Earthrealm with the help of Kung Lao, when he's not with Kitana in Edenia, with Jax in the Otherworld Investigative Service and with Johnny Cage. You'd be surprised just how extensive Johnny's contacts are. It seems he never forgot where he came from despite his fame and fortune."

"Can you be more specific?" asked the older man. Raiden rubbed his chin meditatively and said, "To borrow a phrase from the Elder Gods, I think the furies are beginning to destabilize again, like they did just after the Deadly Alliance formed. I have received no word as to the next Mortal Kombat tournament but it's beginning to look as if there might be another one soon. Shang Tsung has been quiet and except for the occasional inter-realm skirmish between him and Quan Chi, there's nothing solid to go on yet. Have you heard anything in your travels in the restored Edenia?"

It was Bo Rai Cho's turn to ponder as he stroked his beard a few times and sipped his tea. "I too have nothing solid to go on but I feel as though there is something in the works. I have received many requests to travel to the many martial arts schools in the restored Edenia to pick the best of the best and prepare them for the Tournament as well but it's much, much too soon. There are many years to go before the next generation will be called upon to defend their realm. I think it might be for the best if you arrange a visit to each of your sources and see if they turn anything up. If Shang Tsung or Quan Chi for that matter, are trying to unbalance the furies, it _cannot_ be allowed that a Tournament be held before the generation is ready for it."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Spark stepped in. "I'm sorry to disturb you Masters, but a summons to the Temple of the Elder Gods has just been received for you Lord Raiden." "Thank you Spark, I will attend to it presently. For right now, please see to it that Master Bo Rai Cho is given a travel pack of food and/or drink, and when that is done, please send a messenger to Kung Lao, Jax and Johnny Cage asking for a meeting as soon as is convenient." "At once Lord Raiden", said the major-domo with a bow.

Raiden stood as Bo Rai Cho did, bowed to him and said, "Thank you for the match today Master. I look forward to our next battle." "As do I Lord Raiden, as do I", and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a shower and a change of clothes, Raiden went to the front door of his home and with a twist of the wrist caused a ball of lightning to appear in his hand. Casting it away from himself, the ball expanded into a portal which he stepped through to find himself at the entrance to the Temple of the Elder Gods.

Before entering he mused to himself, "I wonder what the Elders have for me. Since taking the Office and passing their test, I have only been summoned one other time for a discussion on how I had settled into my duties and responsibilities."

Upon entering the Temple proper, the same minor functionary from his previous visits met him at the door. "Thank you for answering the summons so quickly Lord Raiden, the Elder Gods await you in the grand audience chamber. Do you wish an escort to their Presence?"

Raiden heard the capital in the word "Presence" and said, "No thank you, I remember the way from here." "As you wish Lord Raiden," said the functionary as he turned away and left the room.

The grand audience chamber was unchanged from his first visit though a little less intimidating this time. Mounting the raised platform in the center and taking a knee in supplication, Raiden said, "I am summoned and I have come. I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth."

The Red, Blue, and Green alcoves shimmered in their respective colors and quickened their glow as the words rang out into the vast, candlelit chamber. The distorted voice of the center alcove answered back, "You were summoned, and you have come. You are Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth. Do you know why you are here?"

"No Elder, I do not. How can I assist you best at this time?" The green alcove spoke this time, "There is unrest in the Earth Realm. The furies are being tempted. By what, even We do not know. The Earthrealm is your bailiwick and so we would ask that you go there and investigate what is disturbing the furies." The red alcove spoke now, "It is not yet time for Mortal Kombat. If the furies are upset much further, a Tournament must be held and the new generation is not yet ready to defend their realm. If Shang Tsung or Quan Chi is attempting to upset the balance at this time, they must be called to account and their machinations stopped." The blue alcove spoke again, "Do you understand your task, Lord Raiden?" "I do Elder and it shall be done", he said. "Go then and report back when you have the knowledge. This audience is ended." In a flash of red, blue, and green, the alcoves were dark. Raiden stood and left the audience chamber and the Temple shortly thereafter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After returning home, Raiden was met by Spark at the door. Spark held out three notes to his Lord and walked away after handing them over.

Raiden looked over the notes and read the first one from the Dalai Lama. Since his return to China, that region of the Earthrealm had been enjoying a renaissance of sorts and he regularly visited the Temple of Light:

_Lord Raiden,_

_It is an honor to correspond with you._

_At this time, the head Abbot tells me that Kung Lao no longer resides at this temple._

_With his marriage to the Lady __Kitana__ of Edenia, he felt it best to go there and build a Temple of the Order of Light so that the veneration of the Buddha and of you Lord Raiden, could be spread and their respective fighting systems be merged for the next Tournament._

_Kung Lao does visit from time to time and he has found that sometimes an Edenian should be trained in Earthrealm and vice versa. I hope this message is helpful to you Lord Raiden._

_My best wishes to you and your mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Dalai Lama_

The next note was from Jax of the Otherworld Investigative Service based at Area 51 in Nevada and was militarily succinct:

_Raiden,_

_Your message received at 1138 hrs local time._

_Agent Kenshi has been adamant yet vague about something going on._

_Agent Cyrax has also detected patterns of force as he calls it._

_Come to the location specified at the end of this message whenever you're ready and the schedule will be cleared for you the moment Sonya or I am informed of your arrival._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Colonel Jackson Briggs, _

_Special Forces Otherworld Investigative Service_

After memorizing the address at the end of the note, Raiden read the last note, this one from Johnny Cage:

_Raiden,_

_What's happening Mr. Electric Gigolo?_

_I got your message through my publicist._

_Right now I'm directing the final film in my ever-so-successful Fighter of the Gods trilogy._

_I'm over in Thailand for location filming._

_When you come here, can you show up in some really flashy way?_

_It would do wonders for the special effects on the film. All the equipment is shielded and/or grounded so come on down in a big light show so I can get it all on film, then in post-production, I'll match it up to existing footage and have the actor who's playing you fill in the rest._

_Thanks loads bud._

_Later._

_JC_

Raiden smiled and shook his head at the playful irreverence in Johnny's tone and said to himself, "I think I can accommodate Mr. Director. I just hope he can handle it when I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After cogitating for a few minutes, Raiden decided that a visit to Edenia would probably be the best bet. Stepping out of his front door, Raiden put his hands together as if in prayer and focused his intent. After a moment, large quantities of electricity, larger than was necessary for a portal to what for him would be considered local, say, like the Temple of the Elder Gods, manifested between his palms.

Opening his hands some, the energy increased its flow as his palms spread further until a ball of lightning as wide as Raiden's chest was between them. Casting his hands out the ball flew and expanded to form a portal to Edenia. As he stepped through, he found himself in the throne room that at this time was devoid of all but Kung Lao and Kitana locked in a passionate, kissing embrace.

As Raiden willed the portal to close and focused on the two, he felt a profound surge of embarrassment and looked down and away. The two were equally startled and broke their kiss suddenly. Raiden's voice echoed out as if from the bottom of a well, which was normal for him when he entered any facet of the mortal plane as he spoke first, "My apologies for interrupting your moment Lord and Lady, but I am here to follow up on a message I sent ahead to the Temple of Light in China."

Momentarily caught of guard, the two were flustered but recovered quickly enough and Kitana answered, "Nonsense, Lord Raiden, as you know by now you have a standing invitation to our throne room or any place in Edenia whenever it pleases you. What can we do for you?"

"As I indicated in my message, I'm looking for any clues that might indicate why the balance of the furies is being threatened in Earthrealm. I had hoped that your information network might be picking up similar energies here in Edenia, so I decided to come here first before going into Earthrealm."

Kitana looked over to her husband Kung Lao and said, "My Intelligence Keeper would be the best to answer that. Husband? Can you assist our ally?" Kung Lao stepped forward and bowed to Raiden in the classic fashion; right fist covered by the left hand and was answered by the same gesture. "Lord Raiden, by network here in Edenia _has_ been finding isolated cults of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, _and_ even a few Onaga followers. Our first clues were the animal carcasses that had been showing up that had clearly been part of a blood sacrifice. Then the evidence expanded to include the occasional human or humanoid vagabond, there are many who wander my wife's land looking for work in rebuilding homes, the purification of defiled holy ground or demolition of Shao Kahn's statues and temples. Ordinarily, we actively encourage religious freedoms but those freedoms end where blood sacrifices begin. Of the cults we have found and infiltrated, they've been few and far between thankfully. Their followers in some cases were drugged into believing or even outright hypnotized. There has even been a sighting of Shang Tsung but he got away before we could capture him. I had hoped after my win at the last Tournament, Shang Tsung would remain confined to Outworld where his power is limited. I can only speculate as to the strain Shang Tsung was put under for trying to cross back into Edenia so soon after his defeat but I am forced to assume that this hope is in vain. As for Quan Chi, who was sent back into the Netherrealm after being defeated by Scorpion, the priests of Edenia who are capable of astral projection tell me that Quan Chi is limited to little more than visions to those few who are sensitive to them. I have added more observers to the general population in the villages and towns scattered about Edenia and have heard nothing more lately. Kitana has been very kind to teach me how to create portals to other places throughout Edenia so that with the next confirmed sighting of Shang Tsung, I can travel to him and challenge him to Mortal Kombat and either confine him to the Netherrealm with Quan Chi or destroy his mortal vessel once again thereby limiting his power to little more than that of vengeful spirit like what Scorpion once was."

Kitana spoke, "You forget yourself husband. Should Shang Tsung reappear in _Our_ realm again, the two of us will challenge him to Mortal Kombat and defeat him _together_." The audible capital in her use of "our" made Kung Lao wince as he apologized for his verbal lapse. Kitana smiled and said, "You are forgiven love." Turning back to face Raiden she said, "Sometimes Kung Lao must be reminded to unlearn what he learned about the way women are treated here in Edenia and elsewhere. His upbringing in a Temple and the messages he was given about a woman's place in marriage and the world are something of a . . . what is the phrase? Ah yes, 'work in progress'."

Raiden smiled. "I understand completely. A year or two into my tenure in my Office saw a bit of dissension in my house when my housekeeper tried one time too many to put my companion Amperica, in her place as 'nothing more than a concubine'. It was rather amusing to see Amperica's fiery spirit manifest from her Japanese American upbringing in her mortal life. Since that time, she has had her place in the hierarchy of my home confirmed and earned much respect from my staff and guests alike."

There was another round of smiles all around as the subject of conversation changed when Raiden asked, "How goes the building of the Temple of Light here in Edenia Kung Lao?" "It goes well Lord. There is no shortage of volunteers. It seems that the general population are immensely pleased with their Queen's choice in husband. I have even had a distressingly large number of men and women, human and humanoid both offer me their lives as personal guard. I have so far managed to refrain from a decision but Kitana stresses that I should do this so as not to alienate the people here in my new home. Can you offer a suggestion to help me in this?"

Raiden thought a moment and then offered, "I think the best way to decide the issue would be a tournament much like Mortal Kombat but I wouldn't suggest allowing Fatalities since these people only want to serve you. What do you think Lady? Would a tournament solve the issue?" Kitana's thought process was quick as she decided. "Yes, Lord Raiden. I think a tournament would be best. Would you consent to being the final opponent? I believe it would be for the best if any finalists are made to understand that any threat against their king might not necessarily be in the form of a normal person."

The Thunder God said, "I agree completely Lady Kitana. It is agreed then. When you're ready for the tournament, have Kung Lao use the Prayer of Summoning and I will hear it and come as soon as I am able." The three, two monarchs and one minor god, joined hands and spoke simultaneously, "Agreed", and the bargain was done. Raiden made ready to leave as he said, "Thank you for the information Lord Lao. I will take my leave of you now and further my research. If either of you come across more information like that which I seek, please do not hesitate to send a messenger."

With a duplicate portal of the one that brought him formed before him, Raiden walked through and it closed behind him. Kitana motioned to her husband as they took their places on their thrones at the front of the room. When seated, Kitana clapped twice loudly and called out, "Commander Tram." The same Tram that had been humbled ten years before when Raiden was still new to the Office was now the officer in charge of the house guard after having relearned in his humiliation at Raiden's hands, his devotion to his Queen, came into the throne room and took a knee in front of his sovereigns, "How may I serve you my Lady and Lord?"

Kitana spoke, "Prepare a notice and have it distributed throughout the land. In one fortnight's time, there will be a tournament to decide who shall be selected as the personal guard for my husband Kung Lao. This tournament shall be open to all competitors, high or low, human or not. Be sure to include that there will be _NO_ fatalities allowed, for this is not Mortal Kombat for the destiny of the realm, but a proving ground for the best warriors to serve their king and by serving their king, they will serve me for I could not stand to have my heart broken if my husband were assassinated." "As you command, so shall it be done. My Lady, my Lord? Am I to assume that one of you will be the final opponent?" Kung Lao spoke for the first time since Raiden left, "No Commander. Simply say that the final opponent will be one to take the field as a true test of each warrior's mettle." Tram acknowledged his tasking and left with another bow to his Queen and King.

Kitana rose from her seat and sitting in Kung Lao's lap said, "Very shrewd, husband. This way we will have the best of the best to help protect you. Now, where were we before our divine guest arrived?" Kung Lao smiled broadly. "Thank you for the compliment love. As I recall, we were right about here . . .", as he moved in for a kiss. Speech was, for the present superfluous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

From Edenia, Raiden returned home and had lunch with Amperica in the privacy of his Study. Amperica was asking, "Ronin, are you sure that you want to partake of this fighter select for Kung Lao? Is it really fair? After all, you are a God and any competitor would only be a mortal." He answered, "Quite certain Amperica. Kitana had a valid point. Not all of Kung Lao's enemies are human. Some are very powerful in their way. Besides, I was quite clear about the No Fatalities rule for this tournament. Anyone wishing to serve as a personal bodyguard for such highly visible people like Kitana and Kung _must_ be willing and ready to face the unknown and unknowable fighting abilities."

Amperica looked sheepish a moment. "What's wrong love?" asked Ronin. She said, "Nothing's wrong per se but I realized early in our relationship how much I enjoy watching you train. How much you enjoy your fights with Master Bo Rai Cho. I may not like the damage you inflict on each other but you don't seem to mind it too much. May I accompany you to Edenia when the tournament is held?" He said, "I don't see why not but I will have to send you ahead. For an event like this, I will need to indulge a flair for the dramatic to further drive home the point about who will be faced at tournament's end and what kinds of enemies may be faced in the pursuit of their duties as bodyguards."

Amperica smiled. "I think I will enjoy seeing that. I can't help but wonder if anyone will say it then do it when you appear. I know that may be rather mean of me but I see your point now; where to now Ronin?" "I think I'll go see Jax and Sonya at the OIS headquarters in Area 51. I'll save the visit to Johnny's film location for last so I can practice my dramatic entrance. I have to admit, while Johnny's first few movies were the typical action/martial arts blockbusters, after he won the Oscar for Best Actor in 'Matrix Master' as the hero who sacrifices himself to save a world that his children would inherit, he's been choosing his projects much more carefully. I think he has a genuine shot at Best Director someday if he continues choosing his projects carefully." The sarcasm dripping off of Amperica's comment, "_Really?"_ was thick enough to collect in a bowl when Ronin laughed, "Yes, I do think so. Married life and fatherhood have both really agreed with him I think."

A quick flicker of pain crossed Amperica's features and Ronin realized what he said. As he reached over and caressed her face gently and brought her eyes back to his, he said, "Forgive my poor choice of words love. Nothing could make me happier than to take you as my wife in name as well as deed and to have children with you but to my knowledge, and I have looked, it is not possible. If that ever, _ever_ changes, you will be the first to know. I promise this to you. The first Raiden was created from the cosmic ether at the will of the Elder Gods and though I don't know for absolute certain, I suspect that they too may be a Cosmic Office that is taken by a mortal being periodically."

Amperica straightened her posture and said, "I know love but sometimes it is hard to remember. Regardless of that, I _do_ love you and am happy just to be by your side. Now, enough of subjects that are best left alone for now. Unless I am mistaken, it is shortly after 12 noon in Nevada. It might be best to go see the OIS now. While you're gone, I'm going to continue my research here in your Study."

"You're right Amperica. I'll see you tonight for a hot bath after my meeting?" he asked. "Of course my Lord Raiden; until you return then." Amperica gathered up the dishes from their lunch and left. Raiden made a short entry into the journal then put it away, stood, straightened his clothes, pulled the black hood up over his head and replaced his straw hat and refastened it under his chin.

Upon exiting his home, Raiden summoned another large ball of lightning, thought of the location address given him by Jax and created another portal. As he stepped through and the portal closed behind him, Raiden found himself in the large circular, white space known as the Portal Room. The doorway on one side stood open and as he strode towards it, a soldier stepped in the frame and declared, "Halt and identify yourself traveller!"

Not breaking his stride, Raiden's well-bottom voice said, "You should know who I am. Send for Colonel Briggs or General Blade at once!" The soldier didn't seem to know who Raiden was and declared again, "Halt and identify yourself at once or be detained!" At any other time, Raiden would have been more patient, even amused but as that he had a purpose, and while the soldier was only trying to do his job, Raiden didn't feel like being challenged especially since Jax had said in his message that he would be seen immediately upon his arrival at the OIS.

Raiden stopped this time and heaving a sigh said, "I have business with either Jax and/or Sonya, but if you challenge me again mortal, you will find there is no 'detaining' one such as I." Raiden's eyes crackled with electricity and annoyance.

At that moment, Jax's voice rang out from behind the soldier, "What the hell is going on Corporal!" The soldier, the corporal, straightened to attention and executed a sharp about-face and faced his unit's executive officer and said, "Colonel Briggs sir, this traveller appeared in the Portal Room but refuses to identify himself. My duty is to challenge all portal travellers." Jax came into the doorway, his modified working uniform neat, clean and pressed. Hair in a precise high and tight, with ribbons showing and metal-shod arms glinting in the light of the corridor behind him and the Portal Room in front of him.

Jax's tone of voice was not to be mistaken as he said, "That traveller as you call him Corporal, is Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Since you're still new to this post Corporal, you will not be subject to disciplinary action this time. But I suggest you apologize to Raiden and reacquaint yourself with your post orders, specifically the section on Authorized Travellers who are not to be challenged. Do you know what a light bulb looks like when you drop it? The popping sound it makes when it breaks?" The Corporal nodded. Jax continued, "If Raiden had wished it that would be your head as he blasted you with the equivalent electric charge of a hydro-electric dam and there's not a damn thing I could do about it! Do you read me Corporal?!"

The Corporal visibly swallowed and turned back to Raiden, "I sincerely apologize Lord Raiden. I'll not make the same mistake again." Raiden quashed his annoyance and said, "Apology accepted Corporal. You remind me of a similar situation I was in a decade ago with another soldier. Would you like to know what I did to him?" The Corporal swallowed again, "Sir, no sir. That will not be necessary sir."

"As you wish Corporal; some other time perhaps." Jax stood aside and motioned with an enhanced arm down the hallway. Raiden stepped past the Corporal who unconsciously stepped further away than was necessary, and proceeded up the hall with Jax close behind. Once they were out of earshot of the Corporal at the entrance to the Portal Room, Raiden said, "Why did you have to scare the poor kid that way Jax? I wouldn't have done more than I did to the last soldier to challenge me unwisely." Jax chuckled loudly. "You know that and I know that, but he didn't and the look on his face was priceless! I gotta have my fun somehow since I don't get to go offworld much anymore. Since we're on the subject, what did you do to the last soldier who, as you say, challenged you unwisely?"

Raiden chuckled this time as he remembered. "He was a gate guard to Kitana's city in Edenia. I hadn't been in Office long so I didn't know how to get to Edenia. Kung Lao had been there already and so I used his thoughts as a guide-line. After he and I had a small adventure in the fields of Edenia, we made our way to the gate. This soldier, a man by the name of Tram, challenged us as we tried to enter. After trying to warn us away, Tram made as if to skewer me on his spear but I grabbed the tip and sent a charge of high voltage, but no amperage, up the handle. By the way, I should mention that the spear was as much decorative as functional and was all metal. Anyway, I don't recall how much voltage except to know that it sent the man flying into his two-man team behind him. I got my point across and after the messenger was sent to the palace to inform Kitana, Tram practically begged forgiveness with his hair still sticking out at straight angles to his head. It was really quite funny in the seeing. Honestly, that's all I would've done to your Corporal back there."

Jax silently contemplated the image Raiden had given him and then broke into a hearty laugh and said, "Makes me glad the OIS, like all the other American military branches requires its men to keep their hair short. Here's Sonya's and my offices just up ahead. Because of the nature of our mission here at the OIS, we're made up of personnel from all the services just in case you wonder."

Raiden said, "I figured as much even though the few times I've been here I only saw the Master Sergeant at the Portal Room, you and Sonya. Speaking of which what happened to that Master Sergeant?" "He retired a couple of months back. That's why that newbie Corporal is on the door to the Portal Room. He's still pretty green as OIS personnel go but I think with a little seasoning, he'll have command of his own strike team before too much longer." said Jax.

As they entered the clerk's outer office just before the C.O. and X.O. offices proper, the Navy Yeoman Petty Officer stood to attention at the sight of Jax and his guest. Jax waved her back into her seat and opened the door that had the sign "GENERAL BLADE" on it. When Raiden entered, Sonya was at her desk and looked up. At seeing Raiden, she stood and came around the front of the desk and extended her hand in greeting.

Raiden took the proffered hand and shook it in a full grip and saw that Sonya was in a maternity uniform though not showing much yet. Sonya said, "Great to see you again Raiden. How can the OIS help you today?", as she offered him one of the two visitor's chairs and sat down again behind her desk. As soon as Jax had taken the seat next to him he said, "Thank you for seeing me so quickly. I don't pretend to understand the amount of work you probably had to delay by my coming here but I do appreciate it. First though, congratulations on your child there; I seem to recall the first time I visited here the name on the door said General Cage, the second time, it said General Blade-Cage and now its only General Blade."

Sonya laughed lightly, "Thanks for the compliment; I'm about 4 months along now. Johnny's totally excited about it. Raiden asked, "How is my god-niece these days." "Jordanna's doing great. Among other things, she's looking forward to having a little brother or sister and she practically has her father wrapped around her ten year old wrist like a favorite bracelet. I think she's going to have Johnny's penchant for flashiness and my penchant for zero tolerance of bullshit. Right now, Jordanna is with Johnny in Thailand. He's trying to finish the last movie of his Fighter of the Gods trilogy and then he says he'll stay with me through the rest of the pregnancy and just review scripts, maybe write a few and train. As soon as he's home we'll find out the sex of the baby so that we can plan its room at the house. We're both hoping for a boy this time, but even if it's a girl, we're both sure this will be the last. As to the name on the door, I kept catching flack from other flag officers about who my husband is so after I almost threw the Chief of Staff of the Pentagon through the nearest bulkhead with a leg grab, I decided to just keep it as General Blade and avoid the hassle. Johnny understood completely as that he's seen more than enough celebrity marriages blow up over stuff as trivial as who's name is on the marquee."

Raiden smiled at the comment and told Jax and Sonya his suspicions and what he had found out from Kung Lao and Kitana. They both listened intently and when Raiden finished, Sonya pressed a button on her intercom, "Yeoman?" "Yes General?" came the answer. "Are Agents Kenshi or Cyrax in the complex at this time?" The yeoman answered, "Not at this time. They're both offworld right now but are due back sometime in the next three hours. Is there something else I can get for you?" Sonya said, "Yes, bring in the file marked 'Poison Adder' and then send to the Galley for some tea for our guest, some diet sodas for the Colonel and some ice water and saltine crackers for me and then hold all my calls unless it's the President or something. I'll be in closed conference for awhile reviewing some information with our guest. Understood?" "Ma'am, yes ma'am.", came the answer.

Ten minutes of small talk later, there was knock on the door followed by the Yeoman from the outer office pushing a cart with a steaming teapot on a warmer brick with an assortment of teabags next to it, a few bottles of diet soda that had already started sweating in the room temperature air and some similarly sweating bottles of water and a package of saltine crackers.

Sonya thanked the Yeoman as she closed the door behind her then eyed the package of crackers with a genuine look of revulsion in her eyes. "I really, really hate those things but they're just about the only snack that my stomach won't reject and eject faster than a pilot bailing out of their plane. Anyway, enough of my problems; look through the file there Raiden. Jax and I just about have it memorized."

Taking a breath, then a bite of cracker with a sip from the water bottle as Raiden started to seep a cup of Earl Grey and Jax opened a soda, Sonya started, "About three years ago, a series of gang related incidents started popping up all over the country." "While this is unfortunately becoming quite common all over America, these incidents started with the appearance of distinctly military firepower in the hands of previously disparate gangs more concerned with taking over each other's turf than with accomplishing anything even remotely like a plan. Two years ago, these same gangs started to unify under a common banner. They call themselves the 'Poison Adder'. The Adder is a small snake that is easily missed. It's also called the 'two step snake' since once it bites you the average adult takes about two steps and keels over dead, the poison is that quick to act. They're organized and getting more so. Their targets are churches, mosques, cemeteries and other assorted holy ground. First there was graffiti, then the threats against the various men and women of the cloth. Animal carcasses were next. Necropsies by veterinarians indicated slit throats and exsanguination. The animals were bled to death; this follows with the blood sacrifices that Kung mentioned to you."

Jax spoke now as Sonya bit into another cracker and drank more water and Raiden sipped his tea, "That still wasn't enough. Then the little bastards started jumping priests and nuns. Thank all the gods, and I mean that literally, that there have been no rapes. Isolated fire-bombings sprung up around the nation. People started being afraid of practicing their religion. For a nation whose guiding principals include the Freedom to Worship when and wherever they want, this started getting serious. Usually the local police forces can handle these things but that changed when the military hardware started showing up. After some stand-offs ended badly in and around major cities, not like the religious cults in the ass-end of nowhere, but actually _in_ the cities, the FBI was called in; shortly after that the ATF. Then our agents inside of both groups started sending in pictures and lists of names and suspected and known sites for 'Poison Adder' splinter groups."

As Raiden started leafing through photos and dossiers, Sonya said, "Those pictures are the top twenty group leaders and their lieutenants. We suspect they have set up groups in most if not all of the costal states except for Alaska and Hawaii. Kenshi says this is because both those states have long histories of nature religions and indigenous people. The native Samoans in Hawaii and the Inuit in Alaska are thought to be protected by their versions of the Elder Gods as well as minor gods like you. Also, most of the interior states seem to have been left alone. Again, we think it's because of the Native American spirits and protections."

"To date, we can confirm the deaths of ten of the men and women in those pictures, the ones marked with a red 'X' and a date and time at the bottom. Three of them are off the radar but are listed as 'persons of interest' to every law enforcement agency in the world. Two are in custody but they had lawyers before we could even finish reading them their Miranda rights and haven't said a thing. The only reason they're still in custody is that we already had a mountain of evidence on them and can charge them with other things. The final five are thought to have joined forces somewhere in Washington State. The OIS believes them to be in or around the vicinity of Seattle/Tacoma/Kirkland/Bellevue. Even if they don't go to any of those cities, there's a lot of unexplored wilderness in the state yet, so they have places to go to ground and still be in reach of cities, internet and phones. Right now we have a lead on one of them and I was going to dispatch both Kenshi and Cyrax after they returned from their current mission and could be debriefed."

As Raiden came to the next-to-last picture, he sat straighter in his chair than he already was. Sonya saw his reaction and said, "From your reaction, I'd say that you're on the next-to-last picture." Raiden looked into the smiling face of Shang Tsung. The demon's eyes faintly glowing as he looked straight at the camera. Jax said, "That picture was the last thing our agent saw. The group he had infiltrated literally tore him apart. If you look at the next picture, you'll see what we did when the Medical Examiners put all the parts back in the proper order."

Raiden flipped up the picture of the demon sorcerer and saw the ultra-pale complexion on the body parts on the Morgue table. Even though the dead agent had been a black man, the paleness of the body had nothing to do with the man's race. Raiden said, "I know what this is. Your agent had his soul taken from him at the moment of his death."

"We figured as much but we can't exactly say that to the average person, they'd think we'd gone around the bend or something." said Sonya. Raiden put the pictures back in the folder and said, "Can I get a copy of these for my own reference?" Jax said, "Sure. Keep that one in your hand; anything else?" Raiden said, "You mentioned sending Kenshi and Cyrax to Washington State to follow up on a lead did you not?" When both officers nodded, Raiden stood up to leave, drained his teacup and said, "No . . . leave them to me, I will deal with these five myself."

After Raiden thanked Sonya and Jax for their assistance he left their office. Shortly after that, a message came from the Portal Room to say that Raiden had left. Jax shivered in his seat. Sonya choked down yet another cracker with a sip of water and again reaffirmed her hatred of the little squares of starch and carbohydrate. "I think I know what you're thinking Jax. I actually feel a smidgen, just a smidgen mind you, of pity for those five." Jax just said, "Aww yea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Spark met his Lord at the door this time, he had anticipated the desires of his Master, "Lord Raiden, a bath has been drawn and Jiro will be ready with a massage when you're done. Will there be anything else?" "No thank you Spark. The briefing with Sonya and Jax ran much longer than I thought and I've received some disturbing news and have lost any appetite as a result."

Returning to his room, Raiden removed his clothes, put a robe on and went to the pre-bath to scrub before soaking in the tub. When he was finished with the pre-soak ritual, he opened the shoji door to the tub room itself and saw Amperica already soaking. "May I share your bath my Lady?" he asked. She kept her eyes closed and nodded. After settling into the water a long "Ahhhhh", escaped his lips as he let the heat of the water soak into his back and neck muscles which felt extraordinarily tight at that moment.

The two shared the tub and the comfortable silence for a time. Finally, Amperica asked, "How was your meeting in Earthrealm, Ronin?" Ronin heaved another deep sigh, this time in contentment at the soaking and spoke, "There was much information to absorb. It seems I was right about a pattern emerging. I'll go see Johnny the day after tomorrow because I need to work out some frustration with kata. It seems that Shang Tsung is trying for another power grab in Earthrealm, only this time he's working through the gangs in America instead of the Tournament. He's probably hoping to unbalance the furies enough so that Mortal Kombat will be called by default to address the imbalance. After I see Johnny, I'll be gone for a time in Earthrealm. I don't know how long but long enough to get a feel for the overall situation. Hopefully I can set things right but only time will tell."

When the two got out of the tub, Ronin went to Jiro for a massage and Amperica to her room. As Jiro touched Ronin's shoulders to begin he said, "Lord, how can you even think straight right now, your shoulders are so tight, an eyedropper would balance on its tip right now." Ronin said, "Through sheer force of will my friend; sheer force of will."

An hour later, Ronin, feeling very nearly like a new man, went to his room. Amperica was already there under the covers waiting for him. As Ronin lay down and moved the covers over him and turned out the light, Amperica snuggled up to him and whispered in his ear, "Now more than ever my Lord, do you need me in my intended function." Words became unnecessary for the rest of the night.

All the next day, Raiden trained and reviewed kata. Needing the greater stress relief from 'ki-ya' or 'spirit shout', Raiden kept his thoughts to himself. He had left orders with Spark that morning to relay a message to Kitana and Kung Lao that his appearance at their tournament might be delayed and also left explicit instructions not to be disturbed by anything less than a summons to the Temple of the Elder Gods.

Thinking to himself, Raiden held an internal debate within his mind as he purified his body in sweat and cleansed his soul in ki-ya. "_So, Shang Tsung has left Outworld. I suppose it was only a matter of time until he decided to challenge Me directly as I'm sure he challenged my predecessor. I know that if I find him, he will face me in Mortal Kombat even if I have to drag him into the grand audience chamber of the Elder Gods. If he doesn't run away like the coward I believe him to be. Perhaps I should amend that statement. He's no coward so long as he feels he has the advantage, but the moment he loses it, he'll run. According to the journal in my Study, he has done so before. When Johnny first defeated Goro, Shang ran for Outworld where Liu Kang challenged him with Kitana's help and became the Mortal Kombat champion."_

Raiden's internal dialog continued, _"First I want to gather any corroborating information Johnny can give me then I'll go back home, to Washington and begin my own investigation. I've already memorized the names, faces and background information on the five I'll be looking for. I'll wring every drop of information out of them I can, then turn them over to local law enforcement. According to the file that OIS gave me, there's more than enough evidence to lock them all up and throw away the key. But if any one of them or worse, all five have given over their souls to Shang Tsung for the kind of power that has no place in Earthrealm, I will destroy them myself and restore the furies to balance so that the fighters of the next Tournament, the Tournament that is meant to happen, can prepare themselves for Mortal Kombat in the fullness of time."_

His internal dialog complete, his course of action decided, Raiden abandoned himself to his kata for the remainder of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raiden awoke the next morning, showered and got dressed in his usual off-white boots, pants, black hooded shirt underneath an off white top to match his pants. Going downstairs, Raiden carried his straw hat as he sat down to the breakfast that Jiro had waiting for him. Amperica joined him shortly.

After breakfast was done, Raiden called for Spark who provided him with the exact location of Johnny's filming site and local time. At that moment in Thailand were Johnny was filming, it was about 10:30am. Raiden had already given thought to the 'flashy' entrance Johnny had asked him for and knew what he would do.

Meanwhile, in Earthrealm, Johnny was arguing with his Director of Photography in the conference trailer, "Dammit Ray, I don't really care about the overtime for the 1st and 2nd unit cameras; I want them ready for my guest when he arrives. I can feel something in the air today and that something tells me he'll show up today. Besides, the budget is the Producer's responsibility and after this goes to General Release after Post-Production and Editing, the Box Office receipts will more than make up for the extra cost."

Ray had been behind the scenes of movies for over a quarter century and had been Johnny's Director of Photography since 'Fighter of the Gods 1' and ordinarily wouldn't have even broached the subject of the budget with Johnny, but the studio had been leaning on him a little to keep the third movie of the trilogy as close to, or better yet, under budget since the start. He remembered when he first signed on with Johnny. All of his oldest friends had said, _'You'll be sorry Ray. Johnny Cage is an effete fop. The only reason his movies break even at the box office is because the primary fan base he caters to is 15-24 year old males and females. The boys because of his martial arts and the girls for his highly toned six-pack abs. On top of that, he insists on using his 'Shadow Kick' in every movie and the Special Effects on that are dated and old because he refuses to go with CGI. You're going to ruin a highly regarded career if you sign on with him.'_

Regardless, Ray had signed on with Johnny because he just knew that under the flash was a solid actor who, if given the right input, could go on to direct and win Best Director someday. What he never told anyone though was the real reason he was Johnny's most stalwart defender. Seven years before, just after 'Matrix Master' but before Johnny decided to helm F.O.G. 1, Ray had been putting the finishing touches on his latest project, a Documentary on a type of 'ethnic cleansing' in China, when on his way out to his car one night, he was jumped from behind and about to be beaten and probably killed by a Tong Enforcer because the film had dared to go into the underground of the Tongs in the course of its fact-finding and was about to shine a very bright light into a very dark corner.

The Enforcer had just broken Ray's right foot at the ankle and was about to break every finger on his right hand when Johnny came across them and interceded on Ray's behalf. Ray would never forget what he saw that night, _Johnny stepped into the light of the parking area and said, "Back away from that man on the ground or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life . . . both seconds of it." "Go polish your abs pretty boy or you'll find out what a real fight is like," said the Enforcer. Johnny took a stance as Ray said, "Call 911 Mr. Cage, you're not a real fighter, you only play as one!" Johnny ignored Ray's plea. The Enforcer closed the distance, took his own fighting stance and lashed out with a vicious high roundhouse kick that would've felled most men if it connected. Johnny's shadow in the light suddenly seemed to elongate and leave behind after-images as it connected square in the Enforcer's chest and knocked him down. The Enforcer, to his credit turned the backwards flight into a backwards somersault on the ground but it was clear that he'd been hurt by Johnny's Shadow Kick. The Enforcer got to his feet and tried a running close-line attack when Johnny dropped into a full split and punched the man full in the groin. Ray could swear he heard something go 'crunch' as he winced in sympathetic pain, as the Enforcer doubled over with a slightly higher pitched groan of intense pain. Johnny recovered from his split and crouched down on one knee and then stood up in the most powerful uppercut Ray had ever seen._

_The Enforcer keeled over cold-as-a-cucumber as Johnny mumbled, "I'm not just another pretty face you dickhead. I defeated Goro and took a solid second place as sub-champion of Mortal Kombat." As Johnny came over to Ray on the ground he looked at the ankle and said, "Sorry I was too late to stop him from busting your ankle like that." Ray only looked on, "Thank you very much Mr. Cage. You saved my life." Johnny smiled, "Don't sweat it, and call me Johnny. Every time I hear someone say 'Mr. Cage' I keep expecting my dad to walk in. Let's get you some help for that ankle." As Johnny helped Ray to his good foot and put an arm around his shoulders for support, Ray said, "If you ever need a Director of Photography, I'm your man Mr. uh, er Johnny." Johnny flashed his pearly whites again and said, "Don't worry about it my man. All I ask though is that you don't tell anyone that my Shadow Kick is real, not CGI. It's something of an ace-in-the-hole for me."_

Ray had agreed to silence on that point and gave the police a statement after Johnny had called them. Six months later Ray found out that Johnny's wife, a military commander of some kind had made the Enforcer sing like an auctioneer and his particular branch of the Tong had been broken. Ever since then, Ray had been solidly in Johnny's corner. Besides that, some of Johnny's worst detractors finally shut up when he won Best Actor for 'Matrix Master'. Sure there had been a few times when Ray began to wonder if his friends had been right, that it had been a mistake to sign on with Johnny Cage but that just comes with the territory of being friends with someone.

As Ray was taking a breath to make his counter-argument, one of the local translators came into the trailer visibly agitated, "Sorry to say boss but it just got cloudy, like a storm, a really big storm was coming in. I could've sworn that the weather forecast was for clear today and I _know_ that it was a clear cloudless blue not five minutes ago."

Johnny smiled and turned to Ray, "Ray, I've never demanded anything more of you than I knew that you would freely provide so I'm going to ask you to trust me on this and get the 1st and 2nd units up and running in the next ten minutes, or I'll have to find someone else who will." For a moment, Ray was too shocked to think straight. Johnny had just threatened to fire him, but deep down somewhere, he knew that Johnny was serious enough to follow through and that was enough to make Ray reconsider his position and say, "Okay Johnny, I'll play it your way and save a place for you next to me in the unemployment line. You'll have those cameras in five minutes."

True to his word, Ray had the 1st and 2nd unit cameras running in five minutes as everyone gathered in the central square of the film set. Just in time to see someone point up in the sky as a bright point of light descended in a straight line towards the ground. Instantly, the cameras were pointed up to the sky to follow whatever the object was that had caught the eye of the pointer.

Ray, watching through the follow-along monitor that displayed a split screen image of what both cameras saw and rubbed his eyes in disbelief at what he was seeing. As the point came closer to the ground, the point of light reformed into a huge electric arc shaped like a triangle with a man at the center; hands out to either side, controlling a bolt of lightning from each hand that met in a point beneath his feet. He was dressed in a pair of off-white boots, pants and shirt with a straw hat on his head as he came to a landing so soft that you only barely heard his feet touch the ground.

As the man touched down, the electric light show faded and stopped, leaving a faint after-image in the eye, as his hands closed to fists and his arms bowed slightly, fists in front of his hips. He stood ramrod straight and exuded an air of confidence and extreme danger if provoked.

Absolute silence reigned over the onlookers. Even the never-ending sounds of jungle life were mute for a handful of moments then began again with am almost cautious call of a wild bird, soon answered by another bird and then another and soon the jungle was back to its normal background level of sounds before the arrival of the stranger. Johnny called out, "CUT, PRINT AND WRAP!"

Ray walked over to Johnny in time to hear him say, "Now that was flashy!" Ray took a breath, "Johnny, about earlier . . ." Johnny looked over his shoulder at his friend, "No blood, no report Ray. I know that the studio thought to get to me through you about the budget. I'm sorry I threatened to fire you." Ray smiled and said, "No blood, no report Johnny; now what?"

Johnny said, "I know you consider yourself a man of God Ray but would you like to meet one? A god I mean?" Before Ray could answer, a little voice from behind the still gawking crew rang out, "Uncle Raiden! Uncle Raiden!"

As Johnny's ten year old daughter Jordanna ran up and jumped into the arms of the stranger, the crew took that as a sign to go back to business as usual, except for the few members who recognized Raiden for the god he was and were on their knees prostrate in obeisance. Raiden looked to them and in his well-bottom voice said, "Rise my friends. Though I appreciate the gesture, it is unnecessary. Rise, and return to your work." The kneelers got back to their feet and bowed again to him and left the area to return to whatever they had been doing before.

Jordanna, sitting in Raiden's arms made a face at the departing workers and then hugged Raiden again. "Where you been Uncle? It's been, like, forever since I saw you last." Raiden chuckled, "You saw me at your eighth birthday party and surely you can speak better than that, can't you Little One?" The little girl smiled sheepishly and said, "Yes I can Uncle. I'm just glad to see you is all." Raiden smiled again, "I'm glad to see you too Little One, but right now, I need to talk with your dad about some serious stuff, okay? I'll look in on you again before I leave." "You promise?" asked the little girl. "I'm a god, my word is my bond." Satisfied with the answer, Jordanna got down out of Raiden's arms and went back to where the nanny was waiting for her a few feet away.

Johnny walked over to where Raiden was standing with Ray in tow and introduced him, "Raiden, thanks for coming. This is my good friend and Director of Photography, Ray. Ray, this is Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of the Realm of Earth."

Raiden shook the proffered hand, "Nice to meet you Ray. Forgive the theatrics but Johnny asked me to. Did it turn out?" Ray, with all his experience in the field knew it would and said as much and made to exit telling Johnny that he would get the studio to shut up about the budget after this, and left the immediate area.

Johnny took Raiden over to the conference trailer and said, "What can I do for you? I have to admit it was kind of unusual when I received your message." Raiden told Johnny everything he knew to this point, when Johnny said, "I really wish I could help you out, but I've been here in Thailand for the last three months and I've got one more before principal photography is done. Sonya probably gave you more than I ever could anyway but I _will_ get in touch with my sources back in L.A. and Hollywood and see if I can find something more for you. If I find out anything, I'll forward it to you through the OIS."

"I'd appreciate anything you can find Johnny. You may not know it but you do have access to sources that not even Sonya does so I know it will be more than enough. For now though, let's go see Jordanna, shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Detective Kay Basil, Kirkland Police Department, sat at her desk going over some files. 31, with flaming red-gold hair, firm and toned arms, legs and abs. She looked 23, thanks in part to a devoted exercise regimen she shared with her Deputy Sheriff husband. Consisting of regular swims and studies in Karate, supplemented by her additional qualifications as Defensive Tactics Instructor for the department, one wouldn't know that she was a mother and wife to look at her.

This appearance had served her in good stead too many times to count when as a beat cop she quickly lost count of the number of times that the barely sentient pond scum in human form she dealt with daily had tried to physically assault her just because of her gender.

In addition to her D.T.I. qualifications, she was also held a degree as a psychological profiler that had assisted on and even broken on occasion, cases that had senior detectives stumped. There were even a couple of commendations on her jacket for assisting federal agents. The cases she was reviewing at that moment were just such an example. Preliminary investigations into the spreading gang 'Poison Adder' had indicated a high level of organization that was further refining into something well and truly dangerous.

She had five folders, three men and two woman that had been forwarded to her first through the FBI then the ATF. Detective Basil suspected they were more closely linked than was being thought at first. So far, the offenses for these five began with the usual gang tagging, gang initiations where new members would have the crap kicked out of them to see how tough they were, shoplifting, failure to appear in court, restraining orders and weapons charges; but over the last year and a half or so had shifted focus to religious hate crimes against churches, mosques, cemeteries and other related places of consecrated or "holy ground"..

There were also reports of harassment of priests, nuns and even common church goers. What had finally gotten Detective Basil's ire were the physical assaults on those same people. She herself was a God-fearing Christian woman. Maybe not as ardent as the average born-again, but she did go to church when she could; had been married in a church and had her first-born baptised as well.

Of the five, she recognized one of them right away. Ronald Franks, "Reggae" to his fellow gang bangers, was wanted on a multitude of charges all over the state of Washington. Most recently, he had been named a "person of interest" for a suspected drive-by shooting on a church where the Head Pastor had been critically wounded. Only the intervention of a first-aid qualified parishioner who had been there that day to seek spiritual advice had prevented the Pastor from bleeding out.

She removed the Standing Arrest Warrant from its pocket in the file on "Reggae", took his picture out and locked up his and the rest of the folders in her desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out her gold shield and Glock-17 9mm pistol, loaded a full magazine of 17 rounds of hollow point, cycled the weapon to "hot" and put it in its pancake holster on her hip and her jacket on over that. As she walked towards the door with both picture and Warrant in hand she asked the Duty Sergeant at the desk to send the first available unit to meet her at the mini-mart just down the street from the precinct to be briefed on the suspect. As she exited the building, a loud thunder clap sounded through the humid, overcast sky and she shuddered involuntarily. "I don't like thunder. Not for almost ten years now. I hope this isn't a bad omen," she said to herself.

Returning to his celestial palace, after leaving Johnny and Jordanna in Thailand, Raiden returned to his Study and reviewed the file that Sonya and Jax had given him. From there, he slid down a lightning bolt to a dead end alley in Kirkland. Using the same technique his predecessor had, he threw a curtain of lightning around him and willed his clothes to change from what he wore in Thailand, to an immaculate suit of black slacks, white shirt, black tie and black jacket identical to what he had seen in pictures of federal agents. With a quick flick of the wrist, he had in hand a precise FBI picture ID and badge in matching case that identified him as Special Agent Ron Ingrid, a play on his mortal name, and put the holder in an inside pocket next to the picture of his first target, Ronald "Reggae" Franks.

Raiden knocked on the door to the discreet, pale green house in a neighborhood that fell between the true suburbs of Kirkland and the city itself. A small fenced yard lay in front of the house with a four foot tall chain-ling fence around it. A table and some mismatched chairs were clustered around a barbeque grill that had clearly seen better days but was still functional.

An older woman answered the door after the first knocks. Raiden, in his role as Agent Ingrid, smiled as he showed her is ID, "Mrs. Franks?" "Yes", she said. "My name is Ron Ingrid; I'm an agent with the FBI." She nodded and tiredly said, "What's my son done this time sir?" Raiden smiled again and said, "It's not so much what he _has _done as what he may have gotten involved in. Accidentally, I'm sure, but just the same, I'd like to ask him a few questions is all."

She smiled knowingly and said, "I doubt very much that my son is 'accidentally' involved in anything. He's been in trouble since he knew what trouble was but at least he still treats me decently. I don't know for sure where he is, but you might try down towards the warehouse district. He does a lot of odd jobs for some nightclubs and bars down there. I still worry that he'll get himself in over his head but he's old enough to make his own choices and live with them."

Raiden smiled again and said, "Thank you for your time Mrs. Franks. You've been very helpful. If you find out anything, please call me," as he handed over a business card. She took it and closed the door as he left. "Next stop, the warehouse district", he said to himself.

Barely an hour later, Detective Basil knocked on the door to "Reggae's" house. When his mom answered but before she could identify herself, Mrs. Franks said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told the FBI man who was here before you, I don't know where my son is but you can try the warehouse district. The suit gave me his card. I was being nice by taking it but I wasn't going to call him."

Detective Basil took the card, "The FBI, ma'am?" "That's what I said," answered Mrs. Franks as she closed the door in Basil's face. Basil turned to her back-up and said, "Head over to Club Jet in the warehouse district. If Reggae is anywhere right now he'll be there. I'd like to question him first before this FBI agent does. I'll meet you there." The two uniforms nodded in understanding and left. Basil looked at the card, "Agent Ron Ingrid; Ron Ingrid . . . why does that name ring a bell?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the third bar Raiden knew he was getting closer to his mark but also knew he was getting the run around, though honestly, he could've cared less. His body language and walking stride let anyone who even entertained the possibility of giving him grief; know that it would be a very bad idea.

As he started to walk into a nightclub with the name "Jet" on a nearby marquee sign, Reggae, flanked by a couple of the bouncers, obviously friends of his, walked out. As Reggae saw him, made eye contact with him, Raiden saw into his soul. For it was true what the poem said, "The eyes are a window to the soul." In only a few seconds, Raiden had seen Reggae's entire life. His choices, his triumphs, and his mistakes; he also saw what he most feared. Reggae _had _met with Shang Tsung and he had already given a piece of his soul to the Sorcerer in exchange for power. Reggae's eyes went wide. Raiden spoke first, "Reggae. I've been looking for you. I need to ask you some questions. Please come with me." Reggae gave Raiden the finger and started to walk away, almost nonchalant, thinking his friends could stop the 'suit'.

As Raiden stepped forward, the first bouncer put his large right hand on Raiden's shoulder and said, "Club's closed mister and our staff don't like to be bothered when their off the clock." Raiden looked down at the hand and said, "Take your hand off of me or you _will_ regret it." Raiden's well-bottom voice had sounded with the last few words and the bouncer was momentarily surprised but recovered quickly enough as he said, "Make me, if you can Fed."

Raiden chopped the offending hand away with a left ridge-hand strike strengthened with just a touch of electricity, and hit the bouncer full in the gut with a right uppercut and at the moment of impact, imparted a much larger electric jolt. The bouncer was knocked off his feet by the second hit and lay on the ground motionless as his fellow bouncer said, "Son of a bitch," and drew a taser from a hidden holster behind his back, flicked the on-switch with his thumb in a practiced and smooth motion, put the red laser dot in the center of Raiden's chest and pulled the trigger.

The electrodes flew out of the cartridge on the tip of the taser in a "V" with the top electrode coming straight and the bottom one angling down. Raiden felt the probes impact and stick in his chest. But instead of tensing up with the flow of power, he only smiled at the 'crack-crack-crack' that sent 50,000 volts into him.

As the first 5 second cycle ended, and Raiden still stood there, the bouncer released the trigger to reset it and pulled the trigger again. Raiden smiled again and absorbed the entire battery pack's energy, ordinarily good for over 1500 charges in moderate weather.

Raiden pulled the electrodes out of his chest with a sharp tug and said, "A little heavy on the electrons, but still good for a quick pick-me-up." The bouncer barely had time to mumble, "Oh shit," before being grabbed by the neck, lifted off his feet and being slammed against the wall. Raiden wasted no words as he looked up into the eyes of the bouncer who looked back into the face of the 'suit'. Raiden held the bouncer against the wall with his left hand as he took his right and extended his forefinger and pinky finger in a two-tine shape and touched the bouncer in the center of mass and gave the man a tasing he wouldn't likely forget anytime soon.

Reggae, still walking down the street looked over his shoulder, expecting to see the 'suit' on the ground. When he saw one bouncer friend on the ground and the suit drop the other one from where he was pinned against a wall instead, he made a run for it only to hear a voice echo to him as if from the bottom of a well, "You won't escape Me boy. I _will_ find you soon enough." Reggae just ran harder.

Detective Basil rolled up on the entrance of Club Jet to see two men on the ground. Stopping her car, she got out to look them over. She recognized them as bouncers for the club but only one of them was in any condition to answer questions. She knelt down and checked for a pulse on the unmoving one and found it. She turned her head to the other fellow who was struggling to sit up against the wall. He looked pale, sweaty and weaker than a newborn baby.

"Who did this to you and your pal here?" The man finally got into a sitting position and said, "Don't know him. Some kind of Fed I think. He had a black suit like you see those secret service types wear on TV. I juiced him with a taser and he didn't even flinch! I juiced him again and I swear it was like he drank the battery's power like a beer! Then he held me by the neck and tasered _me _with his fingers!"

Basil decided to placate him by saying, "Sure pal, whatever you say. Maybe you should lay off the sauce yourself for awhile there." The man said, "I'm not joking and I'm not drunk. The bastard zapped me and my unconscious friend there and walked down the street after one of the odd-jobbers who works around here from time to time."

"What did this Fed look like? Do you remember?", she asked. The man chuckled weakly and said, "When a guy drains a taser battery like its nothing, you don't forget his face. Kind of a big guy; six foot tall maybe. Dark hair, fair complexion. He wore a black suit like I said before. Went down the street that way," as he pointed.

Basil said, "Thanks, I'll call the EMS before I go, but I'll want a statement later."

"Whatever you say cop."

As Basil finished calling for EMS and another unit to take statements on her car's radio, another message came in from the first unit she sent, "Detective? We've got Reggae cornered about eight blocks from the club. Do you want us to take him down before your arrival, over?" Basil though a moment and called back, "Negative on that 54. I'm enroute to you and will be there in ten minutes, over." The unit answered, "Copy that. Ten minutes, out."

Ten minutes later, Basil pulled up on unit 54 and made contact with the officers. The structure was small as warehouses go and judging from the smell had been used as a squatter's hotel. One uniform drew his weapon to high carry and ran around the back as the other flanked Detective Basil. Both the detective and the uniform drew their service weapons, simultaneously remembering one of the cardinal rules about entering potentially hostile situations, 'action beats reaction', and walked in with her, scanning carefully, weapons in high carry against their chests, ready to fire if needed.

There was the sound of empty cans being kicked around by someone trying not to be found. Basil called out, "Reggae? This is Detective Basil with Kirkland PD. I just want to talk with you. Come out with your hands where I can see them. Okay?"

Reggae called back with real fear in his voice, "Is that Fed with you? I ain't coming out if that Fed is with you." Basil replied in a calm tone, "There are no Feds with me right now but if you don't come out so I can talk with you first, the Fed will, and take you away."

Reggae came out from behind a stack of old pallets with his hands up just as the uniform that entered from behind came up on him. As Basil and the flanking uniform came up to face him, a voice came from behind them, "There you are Reggae. I told you that you wouldn't escape and now here you are; how very fortunate for both of us."

Basil turned around to see a man walk in who fit the description of the Fed from the club. She recognized him almost instantly but at the same time almost didn't. There was something so different about him that she couldn't help herself when she blurted out, "Roni?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raiden strode forward. Peripherally, he saw Kay and her gold badge. His heart flipped in his chest figuratively, and in his mind he yelled out, _'Kay? Sweet, sweet Kay. I wish we had met under better circumstances than this my dear, sweet Kay, but the furies must be brought into balance. I have so much larger responsibilities than to you or the friendship we shared once."_

Reggae's eyes bulged and he practically ran over the uniform behind him as he yelled, "That Fed is gonna kill me! Don't let him kill me! You have to protect me!" Basil had recovered her poise by this time and said, "No one is going to be killed here, so just settle down." She looked to Raiden as he held up his ID, "I'm Agent Ron Ingrid, FBI. Reggae here is a 'person of interest' to us in the Bureau and I'm afraid I'll have to take him off your hands here Detective."

"Just what are you going to do with this man Agent Ingrid?" she asked. As he stepped forward, Raiden created some handcuffs in an inner pocket, reached for them and started to cuff Reggae. As he clicked them into place and double-locked them, he said, "I'm afraid that information is above your paygrade Detective. I know that's not polite or tactful, but it's the only one you're going to get at this time."

Basil knew full well that she was over her head in this so she said the only thing she could say as she turned towards the uniforms, "We're done here. Thanks for helping me out, but Agent Ingrid is within his rights. Let's go." The officers stared daggers at Raiden as they holstered their weapons, but said to Basil, "Anytime Detective Basil, anytime," and left. Basil holstered her pistol as well on her way out behind the departing uniforms and turned to Raiden, "If I or the Kirkland Police Department can be of further assistance Agent Ingrid, don't hesitate to call," and handed over her card.

Outside, as the two uniforms got back into their cruiser, one of them said, "I thought I heard you call him something. Do you know him?" She looked back at the warehouse a moment and then back to the officer and said, "I did. Or at least I thought I did. It was a long time ago now. Why do you ask?" The officer said, "I've been on the beat for a long time now and I've easily seen the entire spectrum of emotional response and I can tell you that Reggae was genuinely scared for his life back there. See you later."

The cruiser drove off and Kay stood there a moment, debating between going back to make sure this 'Agent Ingrid' was her old friend or not or going back to the station, but decided the other way, got back into her car and went back to the station.

Back inside, as soon as the uniforms and Kay had left, Raiden pointed a finger at the cuffs on Reggae's wrists and dissipated them with a small electric arc. Reggae rubbed his wrists and said, "The boss said someone like you might come. Now what? Are you going to kill me?" Raiden looked sad a moment and then sighed loudly and said, "Yes." Reggae said, "Thought so. But the boss taught me something really neat, and I guess now would be the time to share it." Raiden said, "What might that be Reggae?" The only answer Reggae gave him was a fireball to the chest.

Caught off-guard, the blast sent Raiden backwards off his feet. As he hit the floor, he turned the fall into a reverse roll and was back on his feet. The blast had hurt of course, but did no real damage. Reggae ran behind another stack of pallets, laughed out loud and taunted, "Maybe you ain't so strong after all. I guess the boss was jumping at shadows." Raiden let his voice resume its natural echo as he walked towards the sound of Reggae's voice and with an act of will, exchanged his black FBI suit for his usual trappings of godhood, the same as he had worn in Thailand and said, "You are playing with powers you can't possibly comprehend boy. Do you think your 'boss' gave you this power without something in exchange?"

"What of it? He wanted a drop of blood. Why the hell should I care about one drop, I've got lots more to spare." Raiden's anger flared, "YOU FOOL! That was all your 'boss' needed. You've given him the one thing, the only thing he wanted from you from the start." Reggae laughed again from behind the pallets somewhere, "What do you think he wanted it for bright boy. For a drop I've got the power to throw fire from my bare hands and not get burned. What might happen if I gave him a pint?"

Raiden teleported and reappeared behind Reggae. As he turned around, Raiden struck Reggae in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. As he doubled over, Raiden grabbed him by the chin and forced Reggae to make eye contact with him, "You've lost your soul already with that one drop, now, before you lose your life and go to your reward, tell me where to find the other four like you." Reggae squeaked as he gasped for breath, "H-how can you . . . you already know about them?"

Raiden looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, and unless I stop them, the very whole of Earthrealm could be in jeopardy because the ones to come are not yet ready for the Tournament. Tell me where to find the others. Your soul and your life are already forfeit. Maybe I can stop the others before it's too late."

Reggae tried to reassert his bravado by saying, "Screw the world. Why should I care?" Raiden said, "I'll be sure to tell your mother what you said as her soul is consumed by the demons that would be let loose upon the earth if I can't stop Shang Tsung, your 'boss'. That got Reggae's attention as he spat out, "Don't you dare touch my mom. She's still the best thing in my world of shit."

"I won't, but if the evil that you have helped to bring into Earthrealm should win the day, she too will burn forever just like every other man, woman and child on the face of the planet." The stone cold certainty in Raiden's voice got through to Reggae. "I only know the others by their street names. Roller and Dice are together. They run an underground poker game in a sealed, secret access room back at Club Jet. Piano Man hides out at a lounge somewhere on the west side, where all the rich people go to drop a hundred-dollars-a-plate and feel like their 'roughing it' away from their personal cooks wherever home is for them and the Ice Witch, I don't know where she goes to spend her time or what she looks like for certain. I only know that her hair is natural bleach blond, practically white and that the only jewellery she wears is diamonds . . . you know, ice. She's also the coldest, most heartless bitch you'll ever meet. That's why everyone calls her the Ice Witch."

Raiden let Reggae go and said, "It may be small consolation, but thank you for the information. Maybe this gesture from you may help your soul gain forgiveness after its release someday. SHINU-TOKI-GA-KITA!"

Raiden made a claw-like gesture at Reggae's face as lightning poured fourth from his fingertips into the young man's head. His body arched and his arms shot out to the sides as a visceral scream of agony ripped from his mouth right before his head exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raiden, sick at heart, returned to his cosmic palace and confined himself to his dojo for the rest of the day leaving instructions not to be disturbed by anyone for any reason. Spark knew something was wrong but was too dutiful to intrude on his Lord's privacy. Jiro prepared dinner as usual but it was only eaten by Amperica.

Later that night, carrying a tray of food to the dojo room door, Amperica hesitated a moment and then opened the door anyway. As it closed behind her, she saw it was dark except for a very small ball of lightning floating in the air in front of Ronin's eyes. For his part though, he was oblivious as he sat in the center of the floor clutching his legs to his chest with his arms and rocked back and forth.

Instantly, her heart went out to him as she set the tray down and seemed to glide across the floor to kneel down beside him and put her arms around him and place her head on his shoulder. At first he didn't feel her there, and then slowly, his rocking eased to a stop. With her silence, she said everything that needed saying. He coughed, then sniffled and finally, cried. Amperica just knelt there holding him and saying nothing until he cried himself to sleep in her arms in the center of the dojo floor.

When he awoke the next morning, Amperica was gone but he was still in the dojo room. And he had a visitor. Fujin, God of Wind and Storms sat on the floor with his back against the wall, finishing a tray of fresh food. Ronin sat up and looked at his visitor who was dressed in a matching set of boots, pants and shirt the shade of deep sea green with his hair up in its usual ponytail.

"Good morning Lord Raiden, I hope you don't mind my dropping by unannounced but I had a feeling I was needed and I can't pass up a chance for Jiro's cooking."

"What can I do for you Lord Fujin?" asked Raiden. Fujin smiled and said, "Actually, I think it is I who can help you best right now. From what your companion and your major-domo told me about your condition yesterday, I would hazard a guess that it's a direct result of you performing your first Fatality . . . yes?"

Raiden nodded but said nothing. Fujin said, "I thought as much. Tell me all about it. After all, I've had to perform my share of Fatalities as well. Perhaps I can help you make sense of it all." So Raiden told him everything. His suspicions, his evidence, his unexpected encounter with an old friend. Everything; Fujin listened quietly but for the occasional question for clarification on a specific point but otherwise, just listened.

When Raiden was done, Fujin said, "From what you've told me, on one level, you had already decided on a course of action even before you went looking for this Reggae mortal. You had decided that if he had already given of his soul to Shang Tsung, then you would kill, to help put the furies back into balance. On another level, you still cling to your mortal notions that _any_ killing is wrong. Well my friend, I have to say that you are both right and wrong. Killing for the sake of killing is wrong. Killing for pleasure is wrong. But killing to preserve the balance of power in your area of responsibility is sometimes necessary. Killing in order to accomplish the most good is sometimes necessary. This case falls under that heading. You know that this generations' chosen warriors are nowhere near ready for Mortal Kombat yet so you acted in the best way open to you at the time in order to give them the time they need to prepare. You need not feel guilty. Even that mortal's mother said her son was old enough to make his own choices and stand by them. Even though we are Gods, you and I, we were both once mortal. It should never be easy to kill. There should always be a clear reason. This was one such reason."

Raiden considered what Fujin said and realized that he was right. "Thank you for listening my friend. I truly needed someone to talk with who could understand." Fujin smiled and said, "Happy to help Lord Raiden, consider my services paid in full with that wonderful meal; until later then."

With that, Fujin spun into a whirlwind and vanished. Going downstairs, Raiden called for Spark and Amperica and thanked them for their timely assistance. From there, he took a shower and a meal, got dressed and decided to return to Earth Realm with the information Reggae had given him, and to lay a piece of his past to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Detective Basil entered the station to start her day, the Desk Sergeant said to her, "You have a visitor Detective. Says he's FBI and that you two met the other day. He's waiting over by your desk." Basil thanked the Sergeant and entered the corner of the room set aside for the Detectives.

She saw him. He had his back to her as he stood in front of a window, drenched in the morning sun. He had his hands clasped behind his back and stood there not moving. For a moment, he appeared to be in an outfit reminiscent of a hazmat suit but instead of a helmet over his head he appeared to be wearing some kind of slightly conical hat.

Blinking away the image, she saw he was actually in a black suit like he had worn the other day, at the warehouse. Basil knew he had to have heard her by now but still, he didn't move. After hanging her jacket over the back of her chair and putting her pistol in the top drawer, she walked over to stand next to him.

"How have you been Kay?" he asked simply. She snorted in amusement and said, "You suddenly appear in my life after 10 years, and that's all you can say . . . how are you Kay? No emails, no snail-mail, not even a phone call on my birthday. I don't even know if you're still alive and then you just show up, take my suspect off my hands and send me packing like a first-day-on-the-force rookie?! How the hell should I be Roni? Answer me that if you can!"

Raiden stood there in his guise as Agent Ron Ingrid and said nothing for a moment. "Feel better now Kay?" he asked. She snorted again in amusement, "Yes I do but damn it I _still_ can't be angry with you, even after all this time." Finally turning to face her he said, "I'm sorry I never stayed in touch, but things have . . . happened both to me and you it seems. I've been . . . busy for a long time now. Honestly, if my business the other day hadn't brought us together again, I doubt anything ever would have. That certainly doesn't mean I haven't thought of you over the last ten years, just that I have had much, much larger things to concern myself with."

She sat down at her desk and he followed as he said, "So Detective Basil, married then? Kids? Tell me about it." Kay opened another drawer and took a framed picture out of her and her husband on their wedding day and handed it to Raiden. As he looked at it, his eyes went to her first, conservative and tasteful full length white dress, veil and bouquet of spring flowers in hand. She positively glowed. The man in the picture was a couple of inches taller, wearing a regular tuxedo. His hair was kept in a military style flattop with touches of gray in the temples already, with a carefully trimmed moustache-goatee combination. He too radiated brightly. Raiden saw the two were truly happy and meant for each other.

As he handed the picture back to Kay, she said, "A couple of years after you left, I finally got into the Police Academy. His name is Kasey and we met there, at the Academy. He was going to become a Deputy Sheriff and I was hell-bent for leather to get my Detective's shield. We clicked; right away. He always wanted to be a Deputy Sheriff the same way I always wanted to be a beat-cop, and then a Detective."

Raiden smiled in remembrance of all the conversations he'd had with Kay and her desire to be a cop. "What finally convinced you to delay your plans", he asked. Kay took on the slightly distant look of someone remembering. "He died for me," she said. Raiden felt his eyes widen at the statement. "It was after the Academy. I had been with the Kirkland PD for about three years, he with the King County Sheriff for about the same. We were both off-duty and had gone to a movie. As we were leaving the theater, some guy, which I didn't find out until later, had a highly personal score to settle with Kasey. This man took aim at me and Kasey stepped in front of me as the guy pulled the trigger. I'll never forget how everything went into slow motion, the sound that night of the gunshots, or the muzzle flash, or the sound as two rounds hit Kasey square in the center of mass. I was beyond shock in the instant it took me to pull my .38 from my purse and fire back at him. Three rounds, two to the chest and one to the head. As the guy fell, all I could think about was Kasey. I knelt there next to him with my hands on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. I was crying and yelling all at the same time. He made eye contact with me as I finally was able to ask 'Why?", when all he said was, "People do funny things . . . when they're in love." He died right there in front of me just as the EMT's got there. Someone in the theater lobby saw the gun come out and dialed 911. As I rode back in the ambulance and watched the Paramedics work, I knew that I had found my life-partner only to lose him in the epiphany of discovery. It was highly touch and go for awhile there but they managed to revive him just as we got to the hospital. The time I spent in the waiting room of the ICU, with Kasey's dried blood on my hands and shirt waiting with his mother, brother and sister, was the longest, most agonizing time of my life. When he came out of surgery, the doctors said it was one of the closest surgeries in all their careers. The only thing they could say about why he lived was that he had more will to live than they had seen in many years. After I knew he was out of danger, I bought the rings myself and asked him to marry me the first chance I got. He accepted and eight months later, we were married. Our child was born two years later and I made Detective two more years after that. Which brings us to the present, what about you? Are you married? Any kids?"

Raiden said, "I did find someone, yes. But the path my life has taken prevents us from getting married or having children, though we are together almost everyday. I guess, if I were to apply a label to it, she and I, her name is Amperica, are technically living in sin but people do funny things . . . when they're in love. But we're happy. I have a job now that gives me greater purpose than I ever thought possible. I have a home, even a small household staff and friends that are almost impossible to describe with words."

Kay wore her surprise openly, "Wow, what kind of job is it that allows for all of that? Or is that above my paygrade too?" Raiden smiled, "Okay, I deserved that one but suffice it to say that my job has proven beyond any possible shred of doubt that there are greater things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy Kay. This brings me to the present and why I'm here in part at least. While the trip down memory lane has been wonderful and I'm truly, truly happy for you that you have someone who has given you what I never could, my responsibilities to my job require that I bring you in 'out of the cold' so to speak."

Kay said, "What have you got for me Roni?" Raiden smiled and said, "In all my travels, you're still the only one who calls me Roni. Maybe someday, I can tell you what I've been doing but for right now, I need to take you up on the offer of assistance from the Kirkland PD that you made the other day. I have the information I need on the people I'm looking for, but you know the city and the general metropolitan area better than I do."

Taking the files that Sonya had given him, he brought Kay up to date on events when she asked, "What happened to Reggae, I don't see any 'case closed' information here." Raiden seemed uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "Reggae is dead. Just after you and your officers left, but before my back-up team could arrive, a large group of the Poison Adder gang showed up. They took Reggae off my hands but didn't want to court the ire of the FBI if they killed me so left me be after they executed Reggae in front of me and left the warehouse after stripping me to my briefs and tying me spread eagle to some pallets."

Kay asked the next most logical question, "Where's his body?" Raiden said, "Check the Morgue for a headless John Doe and that would be Reggae. The Poison Adder took a double-barrel sawed off shotgun and literally blew Reggae's head off."

Kay made a quick phone call and verified the headless John Doe and requested a finger-print ID check and hung up. "So who are we looking for now?" Raiden said as he held up specific photos, "Before Reggae died, he told me he only knows the other four in the file by their street names. He told me that Roller and Dice are running a back-room poker game out of Club Jet, Piano Man is a lounge lizard on the west side and Ice Witch is the unknown variable here. He said that her hair is naturally blond, almost white and that the only jewelry she ever wears is diamonds. As you see in this picture, his description is spot on. I would like a 'be on the lookout' for these four with standing orders to observe and report, but _do not_ approach unless there are at least three uniformed officers, or one S.W.A.T. qualified and one uniform. These four are to be considered _extremely_ dangerous. I'll be going out after Dice myself. If I can take her down, hopefully that will cause Roller to make a mistake."

Kay said, "If we need three uniforms or one S.W.A.T. and one uniform before approaching, what makes you think you can handle any of them by yourself?" Raiden made a small smile and said, "I have been given special training, more than that is, I and wish it wasn't so, but it's above your paygrade, and that's all I'm _allowed_ to tell you right now. I'm sorry."

"That's all right Roni. I know that first and foremost, you will do your duty and if you say you aren't allowed to tell me more, then I believe you. I'll get the notice's out right away and then accompany you to Club Jet." Before Raiden could tell her not to worry, she was gone. "What I must do my friend, you cannot be a part of, I'm sorry", he said to himself, and left the station while Kay was busy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On his way out of the police station, he stopped long enough to surreptitiously run his hand across the hood of Kay's car and fry the electrical system to keep her here long enough for him to do what had to be done. After leaving the police parking area, Raiden walked down the street long enough to find an alley. As he walked into the dirty, dinghy alleyway, he summoned a ball lightning and opened a portal with it to emerge scant seconds later in another alley near the Club Jet.

Upon coming to the front door and pulling on it, he found, to no great surprise, an electric lock on the handle. Sending a counter-charge into the mechanism caused it to spring open and he opened the door and let it close behind him.

The inside was much darker than the daylight outside but there were work lights on as stage technicians ran through the daily sound and circuit checks that any respectable night club undergoes to ensure a good show for the paying customer.

The bouncers from his previous encounter were nowhere in sight and Raiden silently gave thanks for small favors. As he neared the offices in the back of the building, he overheard a woman's voice on the phone, "Don't 'but Dice' me damn you! Yea, Reggae's dead but that's no reason to delay the boss's plan even one iota. If we can organize and pull off this job, every church and chunk of holy ground in this whole damn city will be ready for the portals to open to Outworld. Remember, Shang Tsung promised us the top spots after he takes over this city first as his base of operations and then moves on city after city until the whole damn continental USA is his. So, if you want your piece of the action, quit your pissing and moaning about how hard it is to get the stuff we need for the plastic explosive. I don't give a damn about the details just get it done!"

Slamming the phone in its cradle she looked up as Raiden entered the office. "Club's closed mister! Come back later if you want to have a drink." Raiden looked into her soul and saw the same choice that Reggae had made; power for soul-stuff. "I'm not thirsty. Where are Piano Man and Ice Witch?" he asked. Lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag, she exhaled and said, "Never heard of 'em." Raiden grew tired of the word games instantly as his clothing changed to his god-wear.

Dice, in the process of flicking some ash from the tip, dropped her cigarette into the nearby tray and stood up with her back against the wall behind her desk as she grasped that she was about to die. "I told you, I never heard of either one. Roller took care of all that stuff. I'm just supposed to run the club, organize the hits and look good on his arm for the poker game. I swear that's all I ever do! I swear it! Please don't hurt me!"

Raiden stepped closer until he was only an arms' length away, his eyes glowing white with electricity. He said, "The sad thing about the fact that you must die is that I know you're telling the truth as you understand it but the conversation I just overheard, and the fact that you have already given a piece of your soul to Shang Tsung, tells me that you know full well what you, Roller, Piano Man and Ice Witch are up to. The furies must regain balance . . . I am sorry for this. Perhaps one day, your soul will find it able to forgive me for what I must do."

"SHINU-TOKI-GA-KITA!" Like with Reggae before, Raiden made a claw-like gesture at Dice's face as lightning poured fourth from his fingertips into the young woman's head. Her body arched and her arms shot out to the sides as a visceral scream of agony ripped from her mouth right before her head exploded.

Detective Basil pulled up on the front door of Club Jet silently cursing her luck for taking so long to get here. She'd heard over this car's radio a relay call from Agent Ingrid for a Forensic team to get to Club Jet. The resulting roll out of personnel slowed her down even more to find that when she got back to her desk Roni was gone. When she hurried out to her car to get to the club to give him some back-up, she found that it wouldn't start. After having another detective, who was something of a backyard mechanic, look at her engine and tell her the electrical system in her car was completely shorted out; she scrambled over to the departmental motor pool and got another car.

Getting out, the man she knew as 'Roni' met her at the door to say, "I was too late. By the time I got here, Dice was dead too; same as Reggae." Kay said, "Let me see for myself." Raiden said, "It's ugly in there Kay. I know you have an iron stomach but it's still ugly in there." Feeling her temper flare a little, she said, "I'm in no mood to be protected today Roni!"

She brushed past him as he said, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you though." Kay walked in past the CSI's and to the office that seemed to have the most attention at the moment. As she neared the office, a uniformed officer stumbled out of the office and fell to his knees and vomited on the floor. She called out, "Somebody get this virgin off my crime scene," and walked in the door.

In the moments it took her to take in the scene; large hole in the wall with burnt-black edges, bits of skin, bone, blood and gray matter on the wall around the hole and the body on the floor next to a large volume of blood on the floor from the neck-hole where a human head once was connected, even she had to swallow her gorge.

She said, "I don't understand how anyone who calls themselves human could possibly do this to two people in less than a week. This is positively grotesque. I want the bastards who could do this and I want them yesterday!" After stepping out of the office, with Raiden by her side, another uniformed officer motioned for her attention a few feet away. When she walked over to him, he spoke into her ear and motioned over towards Raiden a few times and then handed over a mini-tape player-recorder.

Raiden had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as Kay walked back over to him, took him aside, out of the way of everyone else and said, "Time for total truth Ronin." With Kay's use of his full first name, Raiden knew the time for facades was over. Trying to play it off, he said, "I have been honest with you Kay . . . or at least as honest as I can given the nature of my job."

He saw the flare in her eyes as she said, "That's a load of crap. You know it, and now I do too. Listen to this. She held up the recorder and hit the play button, "The sad thing about the fact that you must die is that I know you're telling the truth as you understand it but the conversation I just overheard, and the fact that you have already given a piece of your soul to Shang Tsung, tells me that you know full well what you, Roller, Piano Man and Ice Witch are up to. The furies must regain balance . . . I am sorry for this. Perhaps one day, your soul will find it able to forgive me for what I must do."

Kay hit the stop button before anything more was heard and said, "It seems Dice kept a voice recorder on a foot switch so that with the slightest shift, she would have a recording for use as blackmail later if needed. Plus, the autopsy came back on Reggae. There were no powder burns on his body, no ejected cartridges found in the warehouse, no buckshot. The wound was cauterized, fused so that there wasn't enough blood spatter to account for the type of damage. I wager that if I call the FBI and ask for Special Agent Ron Ingrid, no such man exists. Is this what you've spent the last ten years doing? Killing people in especially grotesque ways?! Come clean with me now while I can keep this quiet and you'll probably get life in prison without parole. If you don't, you'll probably get the Chair. If you ever cared for me, tell me the truth right now, please!"

Raiden shook his head, "I am truly sorry you had to find out like this Kay, but it's no use. Even if I played along and got the 'Chair' it wouldn't hurt me anymore than a taser did the other day." Kay shook her head sadly and said, "You have become truly deluded. I guess the man I loved as a friend is truly dead then."

With a wave of her hand, two uniformed officers came over and took Raiden by the shoulders and started to escort him out. When they got to the center of the room, they were both sent flying with an electric blast. Raiden stood there and covered himself in lightning and returned to his god-wear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Raiden stood there in the center of the room, every gun in the room was unholstered, safeties taken off and pointed in his direction. Kay, for her part, was too dumbfounded to do much more than stare. Raiden's well-bottom voice sounded, "Put away your weapons, mortals. I cannot be stopped by your tools, as effective as they may be on others like you. I am Raiden! I am God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm! My mission will not be impeded by you. The furies must regain balance."

Somewhere in the room, a voice called out, "I don't care if you think you're the Chosen One created by a vergence in the Force. You'll die if we empty our magazines into you and your fancy clothes! Put your hands up and keep them where we can see them." Raiden saw on opportunity and said, "As you wish mortals."

As he put his hands up, the same two uniformed officers from before came towards him but were sent backwards again by another electric shock from his hands as a blue nimbus surrounded him and he began to float up into the air. The voice from before said, "Alright, drop him!"

The sound of so many pistols going off in such small quarters was like a sonic boom at ground zero. As Raiden stood floating, sparks erupted all over his body, head to toe as the bullets hit him from a horseshoe angle. Smoke and the smell of cordite and expended powder soon made the room opaque. The command rang out, "Cease fire, cease fire!"

When the smoke finally cleared enough for light to penetrate, there was no sign of Raiden, only a large puddle of molten brass and lead around where he had been. Moments after that, someone said, "Where's Detective Basil! Anyone! Did anyone see where she went?!"

When Kay opened her eyes, it appeared to her like she was floating in the clouds. Still in shock from the revelations back in the club that one of her best friends had murdered two people and said he was god and that he could control electricity, she blurted out, "Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

Raiden appeared next to her in a flow of electricity. She jumped at his appearance as he said, "No Kay, you're not dead, but I wanted to speak to you in private and this seemed the best place for you to regain your senses until you do." "Where are we Roni?" she asked.

He said, "This place is an in-between space. Not precisely limbo but not Earthrealm either. I am Raiden, God of Thunder, and Protector of Earthrealm. I brought you here to converse, to hopefully make you understand the nature of my mission."

Kay said, "You're not God! There is only the one True God! I don't know what you are but it sure isn't God. Maybe you've become a demon or something but whatever you are, I don't know you anymore!"

Raiden said, "Take a breath Kay. I didn't say I _was_ God, only _one_ of many Gods. The one you speak of, the Christian God, while I've never met him, I'm sure he exists. He must or there would be no others like me. Angels, demons, devils and gods have all existed at one time in Earthrealm. As for Me, all I can say with certainty is that there are great powers at work in the universe and that I am just one small part of those powers. Your faith is safe. Only _you_ can make _you_ lose that faith."

Kay had recovered her senses some as Raiden spoke. She said, "You keep saying Earthrealm this and Earthrealm that. What are you talking about?" Raiden borrowed a sentence from the journal that his predecessor left him, "Your earth is but one of many parallel realms. Ten years ago, I was at a crossroads in my life. I had a job, a few friends, siblings, parents . . . a woman . . . you, that I loved. But you didn't feel the same way. To be honest, I was in a rut. Then one day, this really funky dressed stranger came to my dojo and challenged me to a fight. What a fight it was too. He shrugged off my best combinations, you've seen me fight in tournament, and you knew what I could do."

Kay remembered with a smile, "I remember. I also remember that seemed to be the only time you were truly alive, was when you were competing. I guess that's why I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to. I just couldn't understand what competing meant to you and I was too afraid to learn, too afraid that I might like competing too. Now look at me, I've got a black belt in Karate and I'm the Defensive Tactics Instructor for my department. Though I never went on to compete like you, I guess I came to understand it a little. But that doesn't excuse you for murder and now for assaulting police officers with those thunderbolts you threw back in the club."

Raiden spoke further, "Do you remember when I told you that there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy?" When Kay nodded yes, he continued, "_I_ am part of that 'more than' concept put forth in the poem. The stranger told me that every generation since the dawn of time has taken part in a Tournament called Mortal Kombat. To borrow another line from my predecessor, the Tournament is not about death, but about life. Mortal men and women defending their own world and in winning, retaining the right to live their lives as they choose."

Raiden continued, "The stranger, his name was Raiden the same as mine now, offered me his place, his Office, if you will. With nothing to look forward to in my life, I closed out all my affairs, said goodbye to my family, to you and to my mortal life."

Kay took a chance, and sat down on a nearby cloud and found it springy like a good cushion. "What gives you the right to murder those people though? What about Reggae and Dice? What did they do to deserve being killed like they were?"

Raiden sat down across from Kay and took his hat off and pulled down the black hood over his head. "Part of what I do is maintaining the balance of power in the Earthrealm and neighboring realms. I must help find the chosen fighters for Earth in Mortal Kombat. The two that I killed, and yes, I know that I killed them, were part of a larger group trying to upset the balance of power. There are three more that I must find. I may not have to kill them but if it maintains the balance, then I _will _do what I must."

"What would happen if the balance is upset too far," asked Kay. Raiden answered, "Then the Elder Gods, the ones I answer to, would be forced by default to convene Mortal Kombat to decide the fate of the Earth Realm and this generations' fighters are not yet ready."

"How do you know if someone is chosen to represent Earth?", she asked. He answered, "Of the many powers I inherited, one of them is the ability is to read the very soul. I read Reggae's and Dice's and knew that they had given a part of their souls away for power; a kind of power that has _no_ place in Earthrealm. I can see that this conversation will take longer than I anticipated. Come." "Where are we going Roni?" she asked.

"To my home in this place; there we can converse in comfort. I will return you to Earthrealm when we are done," he said. "How do we get there?" Kay asked. Picking up his hat and holding it in one hand, he held out his other to Kay and said, "If you can still find it in yourself to trust me after all that has happened, then take my hand and I will finish explaining."

Kay took his hand without hesitation.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seconds after Kay took Raiden's hand, they appeared in front of a huge, seemingly palatial door. Upon entering, she saw a smallish man approach. Before she could introduce herself Raiden said, "Spark, please ask Jiro to prepare some tea and refreshments. My guest and I will be in the dojo room."

Upon receiving his instructions, he bowed slightly to Kay, "A pleasure to meet an old friend of my Master. Please make yourself comfortable Mistress." Turning back to Raiden he said, "It will be as you command my Lord. Amperica was hoping to speak with you soon. I will let her know that you have returned. Do you wish privacy?" Raiden said, "No Spark. That will not be necessary, thank you."

Kay followed Roni . . . no, Raiden, up a grand staircase and entered another set of double doors to walk into the most magnificent dojo room she had ever seen. As when this Raiden had first seen it, she too was speechless a moment as she took in everything.

Scanning around the room, she saw it had to be at least 12' X 12' with one wall taken up with weapons of every shape, size and description; she walked over to the wall, almost touched a matching pair of weapons but held back and turned to Raiden. He nodded his permission and she took a pair of metal fans similar to what Kitana fought with, down and flourished them with ease and even performed a short kata with fans in hand without thinking about it.

Raiden said, "The weapon fan suits you Kay." Finishing her kata she closed the fans and put them back on the wall just as Amperica walked in with a tray in hand. Raiden summoned a small table like he did after his victory over Bo Rai Cho. Amperica set the tray down and went to leave but Raiden said, "Amperica, you can stay if you wish, there is nothing going to be said of an overly-sensitive nature. Let me introduce you though, Kay Basil, this is my companion I mentioned to you earlier, her name is Amperica. It is she who holds my heart now."

Amperica shook hands with Kay and said, "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Basil. Lord Raiden has told me about you." Kay said, "Please just call me Kay. Do you have a title? I've no wish to offend." Amperica smiled, "I have no title, please call me Amperica." Raiden spoke up now, "There will no titles right now Amperica. Kay has the right to address me as Ronin, the same as you."

Amperica nodded and knelt down by the table and served the tea as Ronin and Kay joined her on opposite ends of the table. After the tea was served, Kay spoke, "You mentioned to me about reading souls Ronin. Is that how you help choose the fighters of Mortal Kombat? Have you read mine?"

Raiden sipped his tea and said, "Yes, that is how I help select the fighters but no, I haven't read yours. Since doing so reveals all of one's secrets to me, I don't usually do it unless it is required to complete my task of the moment. I had to read Reggae's and Dice's to know if they had given of their souls to Shang Tsung. When I found they had, my duty was clear. Balance must be maintained or Chaos would reign supreme."

Kay sipped her tea and contemplated further before saying, "Go ahead. Read my soul. There has to be a reason that you and I were brought back together. God has a plan and he must have known that you and I would be meeting again." He asked, "Are you absolutely sure Kay? I have no control over how much I learn. Your entire being will be opened to me." She said, "I'm sure. Read my soul before I change my mind." "As you wish Dear Heart," he said using his mortal term of affection.

Raiden focused on her eyes and saw into her soul as he knew he would. Doing so reminded him again of how much he had loved her at one time and he saw that at one time, she had even considered giving in and trying to love him. He also saw her hopes, her dreams and even her fantasies. This last made him blush a little but passed quickly enough. He saw something else that surprised him even more.

When he finished, he took a breath and said, "I know why you and I were meant to meet again. It seems that if Shang Tsung succeeds in unbalancing the furies, _you_ Kay and your husband both would have been selected, among others, to help defend the Earthrealm, so either way, we would have met again, now or then. I'm glad it was now when you're still able to absorb what I must tell you with an open mind. I saw something else but it is superfluous at this time."

Kay absorbed the information and felt in her heart-of-hearts that he was right. She would have been chosen and she would've fought. She seemed far-away for a moment and then said, "I know . . . somehow I've always known. Whoa, this is deep."

When she recovered, she said, "What else can you tell me. Who is Shang Tsung? You've mentioned him a few times now and I heard mention of him in the recording from Dice's office at the club." Raiden said, "Shang Tsung is a demon sorcerer from a forsaken place called Outworld. Several years ago, he almost succeeded in opening the Portals for his Emperor, Shao Kahn. Kahn was a truly evil being, consumed by hatred and an even madder lust for power over all things. My predecessor to this office, helped thwart his plans during the critical Tournament with the help of some of Earthrealm's finest warriors. Eventually, Shang Tsung betrayed his Emperor in an attempt to supplant him. He failed and has entered Earthrealm to try and take over again from within the system versus overthrowing it. Perhaps you wonder why I toss labels like 'demon', and 'truly evil' around?"

As Kay nodded she said, "You were never into religion like I was but I knew you to be a spiritual man and a truly _good_ one, in your own way. I can use those terms because I've seen it in my fellow human. Can you tell me some of what you've seen?"

Taking another sip of tea, he said, "Suffice to say that I have seen the face of evil, and if I were to tell you even one half of what I've seen, you'd never sleep peacefully again. But what I will tell you of instead is of the phenomenal beauty and goodness I've seen. I've been to realms that were full of light and song. I've seen a realm where no one hides their feelings in shades of gray or political correctness. In this realm, there was singing unlike any singing you've ever heard. There was a song for every mood, every thought, every feeling and love was experienced in the most intimate of ways that transcended the simply physical into something truly metaphysical. Words fail me but it was stirring . . . so stirring."

Shaking his head to break the spell of the memory, he continued, "If I can find Roller, Piano Man and Ice Witch and read their souls, I may not have to kill them. Then you can have them to lock up or dispose of however the legal system chooses. I will put you in touch with an agency that can help you understand things better than if I try myself. I will still need your help though. I _will_ complete my mission even if I have to blast holes through the police station you work in to get to the final three. I hope it won't come to that, but you said so yourself earlier, I will do my duty. I truly have greater concerns now than due process."

Kay said, "I know, and I'll do what I can to make it easier on you but can you give me a couple of days or so? The way you snatched me right out of the same room with so many cops, you'd think that free donuts were being given away or something will be hard to explain." Raiden smiled at the joke and drank some more tea.

Amperica spoke now, "Ronin, will you leave Kay and me alone a moment? I would like to speak with her a moment and what I want to say is not for a man to hear." Raiden stood, "As you wish. No fighting though or I'll separate you two myself."

Amperica and Kay both nodded in understanding.

After he closed the door behind him Amperica said, "I know I don't know you very well but I can tell that you two used to be close. How close though?" Kay said, "I think it would best be described as intimate yet innocent. I came to understand he loved me very deeply over time and we did speak of many things, personal things but we didn't act on any of it other than a hug or a peck on the cheek from time to time. Have no fear though Amperica, my husband has me. Heart, soul, mind and body. Ronin and I would have been great together, for a time, and then destroyed each other as only true friends can. He loves you now, and I can see you reciprocate fully. I'm glad he has someone to share his immortality with."

Amperica said, "Thank you for your gracious words. I have to say I think you slightly foolish for not holding on to him but I think you're right, it would have destroyed you both and then he and I would never have met." Kay smiled and said, "You might be right Amperica but let's not dwell on would've, should've, or could've."

"Since you two love each other so much, why don't you have a family by now?" Amperica said, "Because of his status. He is not allowed the actuality of a wife and child. As for myself, technically I am a ghost. When I am here, in this place, I have a heartbeat, I breath, I eat and sleep, but were I to go to any other place, I would revert to my true form and so cannot have those things. Perhaps, one day, if the Elder Gods are kind, we will be granted the ability to have a child together. For now, all I can do is support him and encourage him. The stresses he faces in his Office would drive most mortals insane I think but he deals with it very well. I must say it is a pleasant change to have another woman around for 'girl-talk'. Perhaps after this is done and the furies back in balance, I can petition the Elder Gods for the ability to see you again, if you don't mind that is."

In answer, Kay held up her teacup and with a click, they touched their teacups together and drank on the beginning of a strange friendship.

Later, with a flash of lightning, Raiden and Kay appeared in an alley down the street from her police station. Raiden said, "I have already sent a message to my ally here in Earthrealm, the special agency I mentioned. When I receive word that a meeting has taken place, I will return to finish my task. I hope we'll work together but I will _not_ allow myself to be obstructed my mortal law." As Kay listened, she saw small electric arcs flow over his eyes and knew him to be deadly serious in his mission.

After Raiden calmed down, he handed a long, silken wrapped package to Kay. When she opened it, she saw the fans from his dojo. She started to say she couldn't accept when he cut her off, "Please take them; as a reminder that there truly are more things in heaven and earth." She rewrapped the weapons and held them to her chest as she said, "Thank you very much Raiden. I will treasure them always, but before you leave, can you tell me what else you saw in my soul, the thing you said was superfluous at that moment."

Raiden broke eye contact for a moment and then looking to her again, he said, "A child of your line, whether direct or generational, I don't know which, will be chosen for Mortal Kombat and help decide the course of that Tournament." "How will I contact you when I've met with your allies and how will I know that you know and in turn, how will I know which child you speak of?" she asked.

Raiden clasped his hands in front of him a moment and when he separated them, a red ball lightning floated in his palm. "Take the spark from my hand and hold it to your heart." When she did, it was absorbed through her skin. Raiden said, "It is one-time use only. When you have met with my allies, simply send a short prayer to Me. As a god, even a minor one, I will hear your prayer and then return to finish my task. As for the second part, all I am allowed to do for you is this."

Kissing his fingertips, he reached out to touch her lips and felt a small static shock between them. Kay was surprised by this and touched her lips after he took his fingers away. Raiden said, "Never forget that feeling. When you feel it again, you will know, and by extension, so will I. At that time, I can take limited action and help prepare this child for the challenge presented by Mortal Kombat, which he or she will face upon reaching adulthood. Farewell Dear Heart." Raiden stepped away and in another bolt of lightning, was gone.

Upon returning home, Raiden had dinner with Amperica at his side. Later after a hot soak in the tub, he got into bed to be joined by Amperica. She asked, "Do you still love her Ronin?" He thought about for a moment and said, "If you had asked me that ten years ago, I would have said yes without hesitation, but now that I can reflect on it I can say that while she was my first love and will always hold a small part of my heart, that's all she'll ever have. It is long since over for her and I. She is now just the friend I always knew her to be, no more, no less. You, my sweet Amperica, you have my heart and soul, mind and body and no one else will."

Embracing him tightly, she said, "Thank you my Lord, my love. Thank you for your honesty."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three days later, while Raiden was training in his dojo, the door opened, Spark came in and patiently waited while his Lord finished his practice. As he finished his kata, Spark stepped forward and handed a note to Raiden. Raiden read:

_Raiden,_

_Jax and I met with your Detective Basil. Strong woman that one._

_Anyway, Kenshi was able to slightly alter the memories of every cop in the room you manifested in the other day and so they all believe they got hit with a mild psychotropic trap that Dice had set._

_They all think they hallucinated seeing you floating in the center of the room._

_There were a few cops too strong minded for Kenshi's touch and they've been brought in completely, some of them even want to work for the OIS as informational sources, including Detective Basil herself._

_Resume your disguise as FBI Agent Ron Ingrid and return to the Kirkland PD when you're ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonya_

Raiden mused to himself, "Excellent. Now maybe I can complete my task."

Turning to Spark he said, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention so quickly Spark. I'll be returning to Earth Realm within the hour."

Spark bowed and said, "Very well sir. Be careful," and left the dojo room.

When Raiden returned to the alleyway down the street from the precinct, Kay was waiting for him. She said, "I like your allies, Sonya and Jax. I certainly never imagined a woman like Sonya could fall for a fop like Johnny Cage but I guess it takes all kinds."

Raiden said, "You'd be surprised to find out that Johnny is a lot deeper and more sincere than most people would think, his experience in the Tournament really helped him mature. Marriage, family and now that he's directing movies instead of just playing in them have really enabled him to explore his true potential. Since you mention it, I wouldn't have thought that Johnny Cage movies were really your thing Kay." She laughed out loud and said, "I admit I thought him really hot when he first hit the theaters but my husband Kasey has all his movies on special edition DVD."

Raiden smiled and said, "Perhaps I can arrange a meeting between your husband and Johnny someday. Johnny, unlike some Hollywood types really does enjoy meeting his fans. The first time I met him, he gave me a signed 8"X10" glossy. I had it framed and it's in my dojo next to the picture of my first Sensei."

After another mutual laugh, Raiden said, "What do you have for me Kay?" Anything I can use to help my mission?"

Getting back into cop mode, she said, "We picked up Roller the day after you killed Dice. I guess in his way, he really did rely on her because he was actually picked up on a public intoxication charge after smashing up a bar in a drunken, stuporous rage. After his name was run through the database, he was taken into custody and tossed in an isolation cell to dry out. He's ready for questioning now. What if you read his soul and find he's sold some of it?"

Raiden started to answer but was cut off suddenly when Kay said, "On second thought, I'd really rather not know. While I've come to understand your mission to keep the furies, as you call them, in balance, I'm not sanguine about the killing." "For what it's worth Kay neither am I. I was nearly catatonic after I performed my first Fatality," he said.

Dressed in his black suit, Raiden led in by Kay, signed in and put the 'Visitor' badge prominently on his jacket. As they walked through the office towards the holding cells in the back, Raiden made eye contact with several of the officers and detectives. Most of them looked to his face then the 'Visitor' badge and forgot about him. A few made eye contact, their eyes widened and then gave him a small nod of respect and went back to their tasks of the moment.

When they got to one of the interview rooms, Kay had to pat him down for weapons for the sake of appearances. To most people, he was FBI Agent Ron Ingrid and still had to follow the same procedures as anyone else. After she was done she said, "Sonya said that the recording of this interview would be edited by her technicians, and a sanitized version provided to us for our records, while she keeps the real one for OIS so go ahead and say anything you want to him but don't manifest in your other clothes or it'll be a pain in the patella to edit later." Raiden nodded his head in acknowledgement and opened the door.

Roller sat on one side of the table wearing Department of Corrections orange and shackles, looking like he'd been vomited out of a liquor bottle. Unshaven with blood-shot eyes not just from the booze, slouching in his seat. He looked up at Raiden disinterestedly and then back to the table top. He said, "So, you the one that killed my favorite Dice?" Raiden said simply, "Yes, though it gave me no pleasure to do so. Where do I find Piano Man and Ice Witch?"

Roller said, "Whatever man. You can find Piano Man at the Café Pao Pao on the west side. As for Ice Witch, wherever there are large collections of diamonds, you'll find her. Museums, jewelry stores or viewing a private collection, that's where she'll be." Raiden said, "That's too easy Roller. Why are you being so cooperative?"

Roller shrugged and said fatalistically, "Why fight. Shang mentioned that something like you might show up but none of us believed it. I figure you're going to kill me now or torture me and then kill me. Even if you don't Shang will come for me soon enough. He was quite clear on the price of betrayal. I have to admit that guy gave me the creeps in a _big_ way; especially when he asked for a drop of blood. I ain't into that freaky shit so I told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Raiden let his echo tone out, "Look me in the eyes mortal." The tone as much as the wording made Roller flinch openly as he forced himself to do as he was told. Raiden read his soul and knew Roller to be telling the truth. He hadn't given of his soul to Shang Tsung, only followed orders, and gotten some revenge for his upbringing.

Raiden said, "I won't kill you Roller. You are no threat to the balance but I'd like to know why you agreed to help Shang Tsung if he gave you the creeps like you say he did." Roller visibly relaxed some at Raiden's words and said, "I guess it's payback of a sort. When I was a kid, my parents were damn-near fanatical religion types. Church every Sunday, Bible reading almost every night and strict discipline by the belt just like _their_ interpretation of the Bible said they could. When it comes down to it, the Bible isn't so bad but having it crammed into my head every day for fifteen years takes its toll on a person. When I finally told my old man that I wanted to live my own life, make my own choices and that the Bible wouldn't have a part of it, the bastard tried to beat me with the belt like I was still a little kid. I took the belt from him and beat him with it for a change and then I tied him up with it and burnt his Bible in front of him. I never saw my old man so angry or so sad either. When he renounced me as his son and said that I had to be possessed with the devil or something, it actually hurt a little. I mean sure, he may not have been the greatest dad but he was still my dad, you know? I left his house that day with a bag of clothes as the only thing I owned in the world and made my own way. Ever since then, I guess I've been looking for some way to get back at him so when Shang approached me and said I could get my payback by destroying churches and stuff like that, I jumped at the chance. I kind of regret it now. Kind of wish I could see my dad one more time before they lock me up or Shang kills me."

Raiden listened intently and said, "I saw pretty much the same thing when I read your soul just now but figured you needed to actually say all that. As I said, I won't kill you. You have done a lot of bad stuff and you will be brought up on charges and locked away for a long time but, I think that since your regret is genuine, you may yet find redemption. Goodbye Roller. I hope we never meet again."

Leaving the interview room, Raiden saw an older man coming out of the viewing half of the interview room, tears rolling down his cheeks. Raiden watched him enter the room he had just left and just before the door shut behind the man he heard Roller's voice, "D-dad? Dad?" The older man's voice was choked with tears as he stammered out, "Please forgive me son, if you can," and the door shut.

Raiden rejoined Kay at her desk as she dried her eyes and blew her nose. He said, "What upsets you so much?" She sniffled again and said through a voice still heavy with emotion, "It tears me up to see a parent and child split up like that. That was very noble of you to get Roller to explain his story when you, of all people had to know his Dad was in the viewing room. Now that we have a definite location on Piano Man and a probable on Ice Witch, we can move on them."

Raiden considered for a moment and said, "I'll take Piano Man at the Café Pao Pao. I think it best if you move on Ice Witch, when you have her in custody, I'll interview her as I did Roller and then we'll decide on an appropriate course of action from there."

Kay asked, "What makes you think that _I'll_ know where to find her?" Raiden said, "At the risk of sounding like a male chauvinist pig, since you're a woman, and it's been said that diamonds are a woman's best friend and this is your city after all, you would have the better idea where to look than I ever would." Kay smiled, "While your logic is _slightly_ MCP, but otherwise accurate, I won't dispute it. Good luck to you then." "And to you Kay," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Raiden rode his usual lightning bolt to an alley nearest the Café Pao Pao that Kay had shown him on a map of Kirkland. When he entered, someone was playing a baby grand piano on the small stage and playing it very well indeed. He stood there and listened to the music for a time before the performer even noticed him.

The man, nearing middle age but in great shape, was wearing a pair of Dockers's casual dress pants and polo shirt. Clean-shaven with salt & pepper hair, sat straight on his bench and immersed himself in his music. He stopped playing and turned to face Raiden.

Immediately Raiden read his soul and was grieved to find that this one had sold some of his soul already but couldn't understand why. The man put the cover over the keys and put his music in its storage nook in the bench and stood up facing Raiden. Unexpectedly, he bowed to him, closed right fist setting on an open left palm.

Raiden bowed at the waist. "You know why I have come then do you Piano Man?"

Piano Man answered, "I do, Lord Raiden. Perhaps you wonder why someone with the gift of music would sell his soul to betray his very realm?" When Raiden nodded, Piano Man continued, "Yes, I do have the gift of music, but until Shang Tsung approached me, I only had the gift of playing _other_ people's music. Now I have written and already recorded _my_ own, original music. Perhaps selling my soul was a touch extreme but any true musician worth their instrument would've done the same. Other than my music, Shang was able to indulge my highly detail oriented, some might say borderline control-freak personality to stir things up. If Shang's plan had worked, then I would have been able to play my music in peace for eternity and not be bothered by the petty, insignificant details like making the paying customer happy or filling every seat in the house every night or having the lounge owner sponging off of my talent and preventing me from getting an agent or booking good venues. I can die happy now that my legacy of music will go on."

Piano Man held his arms out from his sides in a gesture of resignation as Raiden approached him and said, "Truly, I regret what _must_ now happen, but the furies must be brought back into balance. SHINU-TOKI-GA-KITA!"

Unlike Reggae and Dice, Piano Man didn't scream out, but silently accepted his fate as his body arched in response to the voltage Raiden was pouring into the man's head until it exploded.

As Raiden left the Café, he saw a clean-up crew from the OIS, move in to sanitize the area and set things up so that the police would have an open and shut case and not wonder overly much why a lounge act musician was killed. Raiden returned to his arrival point and rode a lightning bolt back to the alley near the precinct to await the Ice Witch's arrest. After materializing back in the alley, something felt wrong immediately. As he turned around, a voice yelled out, "GET OVER HERE!"

As Raiden finished turning around, he caught the spear that would've impaled him from behind. The demon head of the spear struggled and snapped at Raiden's face but was held immobile. Raiden looked to the origin point of the spear and saw in the shadows the unmistakable yellow and black of the undead ninja specter, Scorpion. Raiden's eyes flashed with electricity as the anger at the unprovoked attack was allowed to show. "YOU DARE! You dare attack me Scorpion?!"

Wasting no more words Raiden teleported to stand right in front of the specter before he could finish retracting his spear and struck him with a right-left combination to the head that flashed with an electrical discharge at the moment of impact and an uppercut to the gut that flashed with electricity again.

Scorpion had underestimated this new to him, Raiden, and was unprepared for the sudden counterattack that left him doubled over after the third hit only to receive a fourth and final hit to the back of his masked head with Raiden's left elbow that sent the specter to the ground.

As Scorpion rolled over onto his back, Raiden gripped the ninja by his throat, picked him up from the ground and slammed him against the wall. As Raiden prepared to press his advantage, Scorpion said, "I beg forgiveness Lord Raiden. I merely wanted to test you and speak with you."

Raiden held back his cocked fist that crackled with an electric charge all its own and said, "You have a strange way of requesting an audience with Me, Scorpion. Had your attack worked, I wouldn't have been in the best of moods for conversing and would probably be blasting the head off of your undead shoulders at this very moment."

Setting Scorpion back on his feet, Raiden released him but kept both hands in a position to continue the fight and said, "What do you want Scorpion? From everything I've studied about you, you don't travel to other realms very often and then, usually only to compete in Mortal Kombat."

Scorpion nodded and said, "That is correct Lord Raiden. I have been made aware of your campaign against Shang Tsung and am prepared to make a proposition to you that would benefit us both I think, if you'll listen." "I'm listening now specter; be brief; I have business elsewhere to attend to," he said.

Again, Scorpion nodded. He said, "Ever since I was made an instrument of the Elder Gods, I have searched for an opportunity to take Shang Tsung back with me to the Netherrealm. Long, long ago, I was mortal. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi both conspired to kill my family and in doing so caused me to seek out the cruelest and bloodiest revenge I possibly could. At the height of my blood-revelry, my mortal shell was killed and the Elder Gods made me what I am as punishment and to atone for the innocent men, women and children I killed." "I know all this Scorpion. Come to the point if you please," said Raiden.

Scorpion continued, "My opportunity has come. Soon, there will be a tournament in the realm of Edenia. I believe Shang Tsung will run and hide there and begin again to lay plans to conquer. If you can expose him at this tournament, then I can act. Only the patronage of a god such as you will let me travel to Edenia. Otherwise, I am forbidden to leave the Netherrealm except on business of the Elder Gods which is why I am here now. If you can expose Shang Tsung, and kill his physical shell, then at the moment of his death, I can capture his soul myself and take it back with me to the Netherrealm."

Raiden said, "How is this of mutual benefit?" Scorpion said, "If you destroy his physical shell, and I capture his soul before it can transmigrate to a new host body, he will be trapped in the Netherrealm for all of eternity. You benefit because your greatest threat will be trapped in a realm with no exits other than what the Elder Gods decree and I benefit by gaining a new source of amusement."

Raiden rose on eyebrow and said, "Amusement, Scorpion? Explain." Scorpion said, "I grow bored of tormenting Quan Chi, for now at least. By bringing Shang Tsung, I'll have a new subject to focus on, thus letting Quan Chi believe he has sated my wrath. I'll let him believe this for a time; perhaps a decade or two maybe even a century and then renew my vow of vengeance against him. On top of that, I can play the two off against each other. The greatest problem for me being undead is the boredom. Even you, Lord Raiden cannot know never-ending ennui. Until the Elder Gods are done with me and let me receive the oblivion I crave, I must seek diversion where I can. I believe this is what's known as a win-win situation Lord Raiden. Will you accept my proposition?"

Raiden considered it for a few moments. While he was inclined to tell Scorpion to go back to Hell for attacking him without cause, he quickly discarded that notion as that he wasn't that petty. It occurred to him that by doing this, he wouldn't have to deal with Shang Tsung ever again and that was a very nice thought.

Raiden made his decision, "I agree Scorpion. We do both benefit from this. How will I contact you if you're right?" Scorpion reached into his uniform top and removed a glass container. Inside this container was the most hideous yellow and black scorpion Raiden had ever seen. Scorpion said, "This is one of my avatars. At the moment of need, throw this to the ground and I will manifest and take Shang Tsung."

Raiden said, "You know of course that what history I know of you tends towards treachery?" Scorpion said, "Of this I know Lord Raiden, but if I am ever to redeem myself, I must be given chances to do so." Raiden nodded and then sent a low voltage shock into the jar and saw both avatar and specter flinch. "I had to be certain you were not lying to me Scorpion. I will grant you this chance with my help, but if you deceive Me, I will hunt you down, even in the Netherrealm and teach you a new definition of pain and suffering. Do you understand?" The ninja nodded, bowed and said, "Yes Lord Raiden. Thank you for this opportunity. I will not fail you."

A portal opened in a nearby wall and Scorpion jumped through it in a sideways motion and was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Raiden, still in his guise as Ron Ingrid, entered the precinct, Kay came up to him and said, "They just brought Ice Witch in. She's up in Interview Room #2." "Excellent; thank you for telling me so quickly. Perhaps now we can end this." Kay led the way to the interview room and upon entering, sat down next to Raiden across from Ice Witch.

Like her picture, Ice Witch was bright blond, practically white-haired and very pretty. She looked at the Detective and the God and said nothing at first. As soon as she made eye contact with Raiden, he read her soul and found it to be intact and not given over, even in part, to Shang Tsung.

He said, "I have what I need now Detective Basil and am no longer needed. Just the same though, I'd like to finish sitting in and hear her side of it." Kay responding to the formality in his tone said, "Very good Agent Ingrid, you may stay."

Kay turned her attention back to Ice Witch and waited patiently for her to speak. Ice Witch sat there a few minutes and finally started talking. "You can drop the official federal agent and hard-nose detective routine with me. You want to know why I was helping Shang Tsung and the others. Fine, I'll tell you. For shits and giggles, that's why. Reggae was the street level contact. He knew what to look for in prospective and receptive gang members. He wanted money and the respect that comes with money, even though as a person, he was really quite pathetic. Roller was the enforcer. He knew how to get things moving, how to unite the disparate gangs into a cohesive whole and he wanted to hurt churches and other sites of holy ground because of his old man. Dice was the mid-level coordinator. With her cover at Club Jet, she could launder money and sign for the various chemicals and supplies to make the explosives we would've used and call it 'legitimate pyrotechnics' for the shows at the club. Piano Man was the real brain of the operation. With his near-obsession with attention to detail, he figured out how the Poison Adder would achieve its goal. As for me, I just wanted to get in the shit. Chaos and the concept of anarchy are beautiful things to me. That's all I'm telling you until my lawyer gets here, so get lost."

With that, she sat back in her chair, put her feet up on the tabletop and folded her arms across her generous chest, put her chin down and seemed to fall asleep. Kay and Raiden stood up and walked out. After the door closed and they were back in the hall walking back to Kay's desk, she spoke first, "I guess they call her 'Ice Witch' for a reason. She was so cold about the whole thing it was almost like the dead of winter in there."

Raiden said, "So much the better then for you. The judge at her trial, when she gets there, will be more inclined for the maximum possible sentence when the court sees just how lacking in remorse she is." Kay nodded her head in agreement, "You're probably right. For right now though, we'll see if she'll give us any more . . .," with a loud crash, the door and part of the surrounding wall to the interview room was blown out from inside and Raiden put himself between any flying debris and Kay. There was a loud scream from the room's sole occupant and an oily voice saying loudly, "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

Raiden said tersely, "Stay here, I don't want Shang Tsung to know your face," and ran back to the interview room. As he entered, Shang Tsung dropped the withered corpse that had been Ice Witch and looked to Raiden. "Too late Lord Raiden. You have won this round but I will take the final victory because this only delays my plans for Earth Realm. Goodbye . . . thunder god."

A portal opened up from behind to swallow the sorcerer and he was gone. Raiden could say little more than, "Damn," as Kay walked in behind him to take in the sight of the withered corpse. She looked over to Raiden and asked, "What now?" He shook his head and said, "I wish I could tell you, but my part in this is done now. Right about now, the OIS is walking in the front door and declaring this building and everyone in it to lockdown until they can clean this up and manufacture a plausible cover story for what just happened."

In a resigned tone, Kay said, "Yea, you're probably right. This is a matter for mortal men and women to solve for themselves from now on. This may seem rather off the subject at hand, but I'd like to see Amperica again sometime. Can you arrange it?" Raiden nodded. Kay continued, "Before you go, may I see you in your true form, one more time?"

Raiden took a few steps away from her and engulfed himself in a shower of lightning and stood there in front of his friend in his god-wear with its straw hat and his eyes all white with electric arcs coruscating across them. "I guess this is the goodbye that we didn't get ten years ago Roni." Kay stepped up to him and kissed him squarely on the lips and then walked out of the room before he could see her tears of goodbye. Raiden was surprised a moment and said quietly, "Farewell Dear Heart," and caused a portal for himself to open and walked through it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week after Raiden's part in the Poison Adder affair ended, he heard the Prayer of Summoning and knew it was time for the tournament in Edenia to select the men or women who would become Kung Lao's personal guard. He had made the arrangements that would allow Amperica to go to Earth Realm when she chose though she would appear in a form much like a hologram that only Kay, very young children and animals could see or hear.

Attiring himself accordingly as the Master of Ceremonies and as the final opponent for this tournament took little time. Opening the portal, he and Amperica entered the throne room to be received by an honor guard of ten soldiers. Commander Tram stood at one end of the human corridor. As Raiden and Amperica came up to stand before him, Tram saluted formally and said, "Lord Raiden, Noble Lady Amperica, it is an honor to receive you on behalf of my Queen and King. They are already at the tournament grounds in the main courtyard of this palace."

Raiden acknowledged the salute with a short bow at the waist and said, "Good to see you again Commander. Please escort my Lady to the Queen and King. I will be along shortly to give the final rules of this tournament. By the by, I imagine some of your priests are scratching an imaginary itch because of something in the air that only they can sense. I am carrying the cause, an item, which is essential to an agreement I have made. This item will pose no threat to either of your Sovereigns so they may be at ease. Go now." Tram acknowledged his new orders. "At once Lord Raiden." Turning to Amperica, he said, "This way my Lady."

After the honor guard had left, Raiden took the jar with the scorpion in it out of his top. Holding it up to his eyes he said, "I imagine you can hear me through this, your avatar, Scorpion. Tap three times against the glass if you do." A moment later, the scorpion inside the jar tapped three times as directed. If you are ready for your part of our agreement, tap three more times." Again, the arachnid did as directed. "Very well then. It begins."

Out in the courtyard that had been converted to an arena, Kitana stood in front of her throne and finished her opening remarks in the royal plural to the assembled fighters who had signed up for the tournament to select her husband's personal guard. "For those about to fight, We salute you and your courage. At this time, I will introduce your final opponent this day. Prepare yourselves warriors."

Sitting down again and looking every inch the regal persona she wielded like one of her fans, the sky seemed to darken a little. A strong wind seemed to come from all directions as the spectators in the stands and the fighters in line in front of Kitana and Kung Lao fell silent.

High above the courtyard, a blue ball appeared and floated to the ground. Spectators and fighters alike pointed up in the sky and looked on. As Raiden became visible, he descended a lighting bolt with his arms crossed over his chest. After landing gently and with a regal bearing all his own, a voice in the audience took up the call, "Raiden! Raiden is here, Raiden will choose our King's guard! We are all blessed!"

Comments like this rang out for a moment before Raiden spoke in his well bottom tone, loud enough that everyone in the arena could hear him as if he was standing right next to them. "Greetings, I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Your Queen has asked that I be your final opponent. This is not to give you, the assembled fighters an impossible challenge or to doubt your individual courage but as an object lesson so that those of you who win placement to Kung Lao's newly forming personal guard will understand immediately, that not all of your King's enemies will be normal mortals or even fully human for that matter. If you choose to resign, that is _no_ disgrace. Only the best will be selected this day. I will give you this moment now to decide if you will compete or not. Remember though, there will be _no _disgrace on you or your family line for resigning. Decide now."

Of the thirty fighters who had registered only six resigned and went to the sidelines to watch the tournament. Raiden said nothing until the six had left the line completely then said, "The final victor today will be the Commander of Kung Lao's personal guard and the three runners up will form the core of said guard. That is the prize for which you compete. Hear me now though mortals, there will be _NO FATALITIES_ permitted. Should any of you disregard this, my _only_ warning, you will answer to me personally and not in the spirit of friendly competition. Is there anyone who does not understand this command?" When all the fighters put hand to heart and then extended their hand towards Raiden and shouted an acknowledgement, Raiden said, "That is good. Let the tournament begin!" Raiden teleported from there to the chair next to Amperica that had been set aside for him and took his place.

The tournament was broken down into stages and took several hours to complete. At the end, there were five fighters left after one had to resign due to injuries. As thanks for competing, Kitana's personal healers saw to the man and tended his wounds.

As the five prepared to break into the semi-final bracket, Raiden held up his hand to interrupt. "Forgive this interruption Queen Kitana, King Kung Lao, but the time for façades is now past." Kitana asked, "Please explain Lord Raiden. What façade do you speak of?"

Raiden stepped down to the main floor of the arena and said, "The façade of deception that Shang Tsung has been using until now. All tournament long, I have been looking into each soul as the opportunity presented itself, but for some reason, I cannot read the soul of this man here," as he pointed at the man second from the right of the final five.

Shang Tsung morphed into his true form and the other four fighters stepped away from him as quickly as if he had been on fire. "Very astute thunder god; I too weary of the deception." Raiden said, "What did you hope to achieve here by giving away your presence? You had to know that I would find you soon enough."

The sorcerer nodded his head and said, "Even I did not know that you would be the final opponent Lord Raiden. For once, I will be honest. I had hoped to win and then after assassinating Kitana and Kung Lao, take their souls and take Kitana's place and rule in her stead, thus achieving what I could not through Mortal Kombat or with inconvenient alliances with lesser beings."

"Now that even this plan has been derailed, what do you plan on doing?" asked Raiden. Shang Tsung pointed at him and said, "Raiden, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Do you accept or do you yield?"

Kitana's anger finally caught up with her as she stood and said, "This is not Mortal Kombat sorcerer! Even as we speak, my most powerful mages and priests are coming to confine you and your black power! But if kombat is what you seek then I, as the rightful ruler, shall take up your challenge."

Shang Tsung ignored her. Raiden turned to her and said, "Forgive me again Lady Kitana, as that I am a guest in your realm. But the challenge was not made to you, but to me. In this, the rules cannot be changed. I must accept or decline. You are too important a symbol and person to your people to risk yourself in Mortal Kombat. Here, in Edenia, the playing field is level between the sorcerer and myself. If I win, I already have a plan to end Shang Tsung's aggression. If I lose, I only lose my life, for my soul is safe and I will be reborn."

Kitana knew she had spoken out of anger and recognized that Raiden was giving her a chance to decline gracefully and save face in front of her people. She said, "You are correct Lord Raiden. Therefore, We designate you as our champion in this affair and will hold a banquet in your honor after your victory. Fight well." In a louder voice, Kitana proclaimed, "The No Fatalities rule is rescinded. Let Mortal Kombat begin!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The two, god and demon stood across from each other and made their respective gestures of respect to each other as opponents, as kombatants. Each fighter took up a neutral fighting stance neither high or low and circled each other warily.

Shang Tsung opened the fight with a leaping spin kick that Raiden avoided easily. He countered with a lightning blast that caught the sorcerer in the back and knocked him down momentarily. As he got to his feet he said, "First blood to you Raiden."

Shang morphed into a likeness of Raiden and flew across the arena and caught the true one in the chest, "COME AND GET SOME NOW!" and slammed him into the far wall of the arena causing him to fall to one knee. After bouncing off and landing a short distance away, the fake Raiden morphed back into the sorcerer and fired a string of three fireballs at the real Raiden. The first blast knocked him back into the wall from his kneeling position but the other two were blocked by Raiden's 'X' block over his head. "Second blood to you Shang Tsung," he said.

The two charged into each other. Raiden connecting with a vicious right cross only to be countered by Shang's spinning back knuckle. Both fighters stood back bloody. Shang then threw a high roundhouse, spinning heel, two kick combination that rocked the thunder god's head and sent him to the ground.

Using the momentum of the hits, Raiden did a reverse roll back to his feet and slid in close to the sorcerer and hit him with a left punch to the face, right uppercut to the gut, high right roundhouse kick to the head, following through with a spinning left side kick to the body and finishing with a thrusting left elbow to Shang's gut.

Pressing the advantage, Raiden flew at Shang Tsung, "COME AND GET SOME NOW!" After catching the sorcerer, Raiden slammed him into the wall, bounced off of him to land on his feet and sent two lightning bolts both of which connected with Shang Tsung and causing him to yell out in pain.

Not letting up for even a moment Raiden rocked Shang Tsung with another uppercut, this time to the chin then grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and did a shocking grasp that had the sorcerer writhing in Raiden's hands. As the shock ended, Raiden planted a front thrust kick to his opponent's chest, thus sending him back out into the center of the arena.

Shang Tsung barely got back to his feet but stood swaying when he did. Kitana called out, "FINISH HIM!" Raiden walked up to Shang Tsung and splayed his fingers claw-like at the sorcerer's head, "SHINU-TOKI-GA-KITA!" Shang Tsung's arms flew out from his sides as the immense electric charge caused every muscle in his body to fire. As with the other times Raiden had been forced to this, there came an agonizing scream from deep with Shang Tsung's body that was silenced when his head exploded.

No sooner did the headless body of Shang Tsung fall to its knees and then forward to lie on its chest, Raiden reached within his god-wear and withdrew the glass container that held the avatar of the undead ninja specter Scorpion and cast it to the ground behind the body. When it shattered with a crashing tinkle, there was a fountain-like explosion of fire and smoke. Out of the smoke stepped Scorpion himself. Making a gesture with both hands he recited, "Soul of darkness, soul of evil, tainted and foul, appear before me now!"

There was a concerted hush through the arena as it seemed to darken again, like when Raiden had first appeared and from the headless and rapidly cooling body of Shang Tsung on the ground, a greenish mist could be seen to rise and take on the likeness of Shang Tsung.

"COME HERE!" said Scorpion as his spear flew and impaled the soul of Shang Tsung from behind. The spearhead protruding from the soul's chest like some bizarre alien hatchling let out an unearthly screech like hundreds of fingernails on a chalkboard and carried the sorcerer to the waiting arms of Scorpion.

As Shang Tsung was pulled back, a tinny high pitched voice could be heard, "Mercy, mercy please!" The glee in Scorpion's bass voice could not be mistaken, "You, who are without mercy now plead for it? There is no mercy for you."

As Scorpion wrapped his arms around the sorcerer, a fiery portal opened behind him and he leapt through carrying his grisly prize like a big game hunter with his trophy.

Kung Lao stood now and called out, "Raiden wins . . . Fatality."

As the portal Scorpion used dissipated and the sky returned to its brilliant sapphire blue, Raiden stood there his wounds still bleeding but already starting to heal and a deafening cheer erupted from the stands as every spectator came to his, her or its feet and chanted, "Raiden, Raiden, Raiden, Raiden."

Over and over the crowd cheered his name. The cheering went on for minutes until Kitana herself visibly relieved at the outcome of the fight but also more than a little upset motioned for silence. When she had it, she said, again in the royal plural, "We are relieved that you are victorious Lord Raiden. I declare this tournament ended. The final four competitors are awarded the victory and the right to form the core of Our King's personal guard. Commander Tram will see to their final training. As promised Lord Raiden, We will hold a banquet in your honor for ridding us of Shang Tsung. Will you and your lady please stay as Our guests during this celebration?"

Raiden came forward to stand at the foot of the throne as Amperica came down to join him. As she did, he saw her make a small nod. "You are most gracious Queen Kitana. My consort and I would be honored to do so thank you," he said.

Kitana, still speaking in the royal plural, said, "When your wounds are healed and you are rested, come see Us in Our private audience chamber Lord Raiden. We will await you there."

Two hours later, just before the banquet was to begin, Raiden went to see Kitana and Kung Lao. Upon entering he waited in a well appointed sitting room very much like the one he first spoke with Kitana in with Kung Lao in tow all those years ago. When Kitana and Kung entered she spoke without the plural but didn't even let him greet them, "Silence! Have you so little respect for the friendship we have extended, the open invitation to our realm or us that you couldn't even tell us that you suspected Shang Tsung was here in Edenia or that you had a plan to destroy him! All we were told was the message from Commander Tram and a message from the palace priests that something felt wrong. How dare you bring an avatar of Scorpion's to our home! I know you are a God but still, I am disappointed that you couldn't trust us. Are we so low in your estimation as mortals? Answer me now or be banished from my realm, never to return!"

While Kung Lao knew full well why his wife was angry and rightfully so, even he could not be silent at her treatment of his god. "Kitana! Though you are my wife and I love you, I can not and will not be silent in this. The ways of the Gods are not for mortals to question and even less so to fling accusations of callousness at. Calm down!"

Kitana turned her ire at her husband, "Kung, I love you too but I can not simply let this go! I know your devotion to your god is above contestation but your ignorance as a ruler impedes your judgment."

Raiden spoke in his well bottom tone to focus Kitana's ire back on him and off her husband. "Enough! You are right to be angry with me Kitana and I accept that fully. Kung Lao is not to be part of this. My transgression is against you as the Queen of Edenia."

When Raiden had Kitana's attention again, he said, "Even though I am a god, I am still in the wrong on this count. I do sincerely apologize to you Kitana, but there just wasn't time to tell you or Kung Lao of this. Scorpion approached me while I was in Earthrealm attending to other business. Scorpion is now a tool of the Elder Gods. It was they who sent him to me and offered a proposition. At the time, even he was not sure if Shang Tsung would run here to Edenia. I felt it unnecessary to inform you of a suspicion and even if I had, as a ruler, it would have been your duty to increase the guards' presence in and around the palace grounds. Shang Tsung would have learned of the increased security and gone even deeper underground, and the chance to stop him would have been lost. As to your other charges, when I was new to my Office, you welcomed me even after I told you of the transition, why would I throw that back in your face? I appreciate the open invitation to your realm. It is most welcome but as with all privileges, it can be abused even with the best of intentions and so I do not presume upon it more than needed. Finally, why would I intentionally disrespect you or Kung Lao? You both are like teachers to me. You have both fought in Mortal Kombat. You have both risked your lives and your very souls for the existence of your respective realms. How could I possibly disrespect that?"

Kitana considered Raiden's words and visibly calmed down some. Before she could speak again, a portal opened in the wall furthest from the trio, in the shadows. When Scorpion stepped out, Kitana jumped further away from the wall and drew her fans and prepared to throw them while Kung Lao's hat appeared in his hand and he stood next to his wife ready to defend her.

The specter raised his hand and said, "Be at peace Lady Kitana. The Elder Gods have sent me here to defend their faithful servant Raiden from your misplaced anger. As Lord Raiden said, I approached him in Earthrealm and offered him the proposition to end Shang Tsung's threat for all time. To do so though, I needed the patronage of a god to come here. The Elder Gods try not to interfere in the affairs of mortals and only open portals for instruments like me when there is no other option. Even so, I was not certain the sorcerer would come here but I suspected he would."

Kitana lowered her fans minutely and said, "You speak well for an undead and damned specter. So be it. The issue is resolved. Begone now Scorpion before I forget who your new masters are and remember that you helped Shang Tsung conquer Edenia all those millennia ago." The specter nodded, "As you wish," and stepped back through his portal which closed behind him.

Kitana, as quick to forgive as to anger, turned back to face Raiden she said, "While I do understand your actions now, it will still take time to fully forgive you but let that wait for another day. As Sonya once said to you, there's a hell of a party to attend. Let us be about it."

And it was so . . .

The End


End file.
